Taking Over Me
by Tales from a Teacup
Summary: Lindsay is a mutant that was at the right place at the wrong time when Loki decided to step through the portal and take people that she cared about under his control. She sparks a deal with him to come willingly and do whatever he wants as long as he spares Dr. Selvig's life. Feelings start to evolve between the God and human, but who will bend for good or evil? Loki or Lindsay?
1. Loki

Lindsay hung up the phone with the helicopter pilot as she made her way over to the scientist, "They're within the perimeter. He's advising us to keep on trying to shut it down. I don't know what he thinks we're doing down here but let's just keep it at that. Do you want me to call Dr. Richards? Maybe there's something that we're overlooking. I know his wife pretty well and can get them here within 30 minutes if need be. What do you think?"

Dr. Erik Selvig turned and looked at the young woman, "I would advise against it"

Lindsay let out a sigh as Erik walked by her, overhead she could hear an agent giving out some sort of orders to everyone on deck. She looked back over to the Tesseract and watched as its blue light spun around within the box. She squinted her eyes at it and wondered what it was trying to do. Lindsay has been watching the Tesseract ever since they found it and the object has never acted like this before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a scientist roughly bumped into her shoulder, trying to hurry over to her station. Normally, the female scientist would turn and yell out a sorry but nothing came from the woman. All courtesy was out of the door after the Tesseract started to have a mind of its own. Lindsay turned around and started to go back to her station as she too figured it was her job to do.

"He's in the Llwydcoed" a voice said to the side of her.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I don't quite follow" Lindsay let out to Dr. Selvig, "For the record, I'm not really good with names. What or where is Llwydcoed? I don't even know where to start with a name like that. Sounds like some kind of different dimension to me. And who are we talking about right now?"

"Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four are in Llwydcoed, United Kingdom" Erik told the young scientist.

"Why?" Lindsay questioned.

"A day ago, a storm sort of similar to the one that they were in hit one of the local hotspots. They wanted to go out and investigate themselves before other scientists decided to get their dirty fingers on them" Erik informed.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Lindsay asked.

"Because you are a scientist's assistant, not a scientist" Erik pointed out.

"I think given my personal history, I should at least have known about the incident" Lindsay continued to say.

Erik sighed and looked at the youngster, "Lindsay, you weren't hit by a radioactive storm, just injected"

Lindsay then replied, "But I also have one of the same primary powers of the Invisible Woman"

Erik then put his hands on her shoulders, "You don't need to tell me any of the details, remember? I was your father's partner for a very long time before your parents even thought about having you"

"Erik, I know, I just wish that I could have known why he left" Lindsay sighed.

"Perhaps we should talk about this another time" Erik suggested, "You know, when the whole lab isn't planning on going into a total chaos. How about over ice-cream this Sunday?"

"Always the optimist, Erik" Lindsay smiled before looking over his shoulder, "I believe we have company"

"Talk to me, Doctor" Fury said as he entered the room.

"Director" Selvig greeted.

Fury continued, "Is there anything we know for certain?"

Selvig nodded, "The Tesseract is misbehaving"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all" Lindsay spoke up, "The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving"

Fury turned to Lindsay, "I assume you pulled the plug"

Selvig spoke up, "She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches her peak..."

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space" Fury said as he tried to calm down Dr. Erik Selvig.

"But we don't have the harness" Erik objected, "My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation"

"That can be harmful" Nick Fury said as he glanced over to the Tesseract.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

Selvig scoffed, "The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual"

Fury looked up into the corner and then nodded, "Doctor, keep working. We need to know why the Tesseract decided to react today of all days"

"Again?" Lindsay scoffed as the man walked away.

"Now what?" Erik questioned.

"Doctor, it's spiking again" a scientist said from a distance.

Lindsay glanced over her shoulder, "Nevermind. We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get down to the bottom of this. What about Jane, Erik, maybe she can help us?"

"You know this isn't where her expertise lies" Erik commented.

"Right, it lies with hot, blonde God of Thunder" Lindsay rolled her eyes as she followed her mentor over to a screen, "It's been almost a year and still no word from Thor?"

"Not yet" Dr. Selvig responded as he typed on the keyboard.

Something erupted within the air as she heard energy crackling from the Tesseract. Lindsay turned and looked at the object and noticed that the energy was coming outside of its box. She took a couple of steps in its direction as she felt curiosity get the best of her. Agent Fury and Agent Barton both took a couple of steps back from the Tesseract as it started to react more.

Rumbling resounded throughout the room as the ground slightly shifted, making Lindsay gasp. The Tesseract let out a beam of blue light, creating some kind of portal on the other side of the room with space in clear view. Lindsay slowly walked over to the portal but felt rough hands grab her and pull her away just as the blue energy exploded and waved over everyone in the room. Lindsay looked back to see a man with eyes as green as a jade and hair black as the darkest night standing where the portal was just moments before.

"Sir, please put down the spear" Nick Fury commanded.

The man looked down to his spear as if contemplating whether or not to respect the orders. Suddenly, a blue light, just like the Tesseract erupted from the spear as he shot it in the direction of Fury and Barton. Lindsay couldn't help but scream before she realized that they had escaped the beam in only a matter of seconds. And that was when chaos decided to unfold.

A man to the side started to shoot his rifle to the mysterious person, making Lindsay collapse to the ground and cup her ears. She looked up just in time to see the man jump an inhuman length across the room to stab the person firing his rounds at him. She gasped as she couldn't believe what she was actually seeing. The man had only come here in a matter of seconds and she could already tell that it was a big mistake to even touch the Tesseract.

Two other gunmen decided to test their luck as they shot at the man's back. Lindsay watched in amazement as the man turned around and threw his knives at the armed men and with great ease, the knives flew into the trained men's neck. Suddenly feeling threatened, she felt fear wrap around her as her body began to tingle. She knew what was happening and was more than happy to know that her powers were coming into an effect.

The mysterious man turned and only looked at Lindsay before she quickly let her power overwhelm her and make her invisible. The man blinked in surprise as he just noticed that one of the scientist had just vanished out of thin air. He quickly took back his surprise and shot his beam just above where the vanished human had gone, hitting a computer near a woman. Her scream delighted him as he could tell that she was terrified of the man.

Shots continued to fire, making Lindsay lay herself down on the ground, scared for her life. She knew that her other power could perhaps save them but she was terrified of that man. Lindsay turned around and looked over her shoulder for Erik Selvig but felt completely alone when she realized he wasn't behind her. She heard the screams over head as both gunshots, groans, and energy filled the room.

Just when she thought it couldn't possibly get worse, everything suddenly stopped. Lindsay looked up and noticed the man was standing in place as he reviewed what he had done. She mustered up the courage and slowly stood up to look at the wreckage herself. Equipment, bodies, sparks, and blood filled the room that was just bustling with life a couple of minutes ago.

She turned and took a step back when she realized that the man was walking straight toward her. Lindsay got ready to fight but then breathed out a sigh of relief when he walked past her. Groaning came from behind her as she turned and saw that the man held Agent Barton in a tight grip. She was so scared to watch that mysterious man kill another human but fear wouldn't allow her to turn away.

"You have heart" the mysterious man spoke up for the first time.

She watched in amazement as he placed his spear onto Barton's chest as she waited to scream out at Barton being killed. But to her amazement, Barton relaxed as his eyes suddenly became blue. Barton stood up straight and then put his gun back into its holster. The man started to walk around the room and tapped different people with his spear just as Lindsay formed ice within her hands.

Without turning, the man spoke up, "Please don't. I still need that"

"This doesn't have to get any messier" Fury said as Lindsay silently breathed out a sigh of relief.

The man continued to say, "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with a glorious purpose"

"Loki, brother of Thor" Selvig said, making Lindsay happy to find out that he didn't get hit by those nasty rays.

"We have no quarrel with your people" Nick Fury spoke up.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot" Loki remarked.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury challenged.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free" Loki said as he made his way over to Erik.

"Free from what?" Fury questioned.

"Freedom" Loki countered, "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace"

Loki turned around and placed his spear on top of Erik's heart, making him gasp in time with Lindsay. Tears formed in her eyes as she cupped her mouth, watching her father figure become under a God's control. His eyes turned black as night as his veins glowed blue. He then stood up straight and became just as blank slated as the rest of them.

"Yeah, you say "peace," I kind of think you mean the other thing" Fury remarked.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling" Agent Barton said as he walked over to Loki, "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us"

"Like the pharaohs of old" Fury cocked his head to the side.

Selvig glanced at a computer, "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical"

"Well, then" Loki turned to Barton.

Without warning, Barton aimed his gun and shot at Nick Fury, sending him flying back. The sound made her jump as she shook in place, completely lost with what is going on. She watched as the small group left the room. Lindsay was planning on going up to Fury to check if he was alright but instead, she ran after Selvig, Loki, and the others.

Barton spoke up, "There's a garage not far from here. Leave the talking to me. I can get us out of here in no time. Everyone knows that Director Fury is on site. He trusts me and everyone knows it. My orders won't be questioned by anyone. Let's just hope that this place doesn't come crashing down on us"

Loki responded, "Excellent"

A rumble shook everyone in the hallway, making only Lindsay pause for a moment as the others continued to walk on like as if nothing had happened at all. She noticed them walking down one way, giving her an idea. Lindsay quickly placed her ID card on the scanner, making it click open to reveal a long passageway. She quickly took off running at full speed as her heart drummed within her ears.

She opened the door and heard footsteps approaching as she could hear Erik talking about the Tesseract. Lindsay turned around and then shot out her hand as blasts of ice went on the floor and continued to work its way up to the ceiling. Lindsay watched as her hands went from invisible to normal as she quietly wished that these weren't the last moments of her life. She turned around as she saw the man, Loki, come into view as he slowed to a stop and squinted his eyes at her.

"Lindsay" Erik said in a low voice.

"I'm not going to let you go, Erik. I know you can snap out of this" Lindsay said with so much confidence that she didn't even feel it in her body, "I know you more than anyone. And you know me! It's Lindsay! Lindsay Huddleston, remember? I know you can hear me"

"Shall I shoot her?" Barton suggested.

"I'm the only one that can bring down this wall of ice" Lindsay spoke up with a few cracks in her voice.

"Impressive. How did you manage to do this?" Loki questioned.

"She's a mutant" Erik spoke up, "A human that has unusual abilities"

"You were the human who disappeared before my eyes in that room back there" Loki pieced together.

Barton spoke up, "Sir, she can turn invisible and has the ability to manipulate ice in all forms"

Loki looked over to Erik, "You seem close to this human"

Erik nodded, "My lab partner for many years was her father"

"Interesting" Loki said as he turned to look at her.

"Sir, we need to keep moving" Barton said as he looked up overhead.

"We can fire away through the ice once we kill her off?" Erik suggested, "She puts on a good show but not really anything else. All she wants is to know that I'm safe and well taken cared for"

"You fear for his life, human?" Loki questioned, "Are you scared that I'm going to kill him the way I did with those other people?"

"I owe him my life, Loki" Lindsay addressed the God full on.

"Sir" Barton spoke up.

Erik spoke up, "Just kill her"

Loki turned sharply, "No!"

"No?"

"I think she would be a good use to me" Loki took a step toward her, "I would need someone from this world who also has magical abilities"

Lindsay tensed up, "What for?"

Loki shrugged, "You will soon find out"

"Under one condition" Lindsay spoke up, "I won't be under your control"

"I don't think that will suit me, human. I'm not really the trusting type" Loki said with a small smile.

"If you don't believe me then ask him" Lindsay nodded over to Erik, "He's under your control, I'll assume that he'll tell you the truth. I wouldn't risk doing anything stupid while his life is in your hands. He's the only family I have left"

"Well?" Loki turned to Erik, "Is she telling the truth?"

Erik scoffed, "Sadly, yes. She wouldn't risk going up against a God such as yourself"

Loki turned back to Lindsay and walked up to her until he was looking down his nose at her, "Lindsay, is it? That's what the Doctor has been calling you?"

"Yes" Lindsay swallowed.

"It looks like you've gotten yourself a deal" Loki agreed.

"Sir, are you sure?" Agent Barton asked.

Loki smiled, "I may not like humans but I can tell this one has seen what I can do. She's scared. She wouldn't risk much. And she knows, Barton, that I will kill the last family member she has if she tries anything stupid"


	2. Escape

"I need these vehicles" Barton obstructed once the group got into the garage.

"Who's that?"

Lindsay wanted so much to say who Loki really was but she noticed that Barton was already reaching for his gun, so she quickly turned her head to the side and replied, "They didn't tell us"

The answer seemed to have convinced the woman until Fury's voice went through a radio she was holding, "Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned"

Barton turned around and started to shoot at the woman, Lindsay wanted to turn and see if Hill was hit but Loki roughly pushed her into the bed of the truck. She quickly turned around as Loki sat down next to her as Barton quickly sped off to the exit with some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents already hot on their tail. A bullet narrowly missed Lindsay's side, making her let out a scream as she ducked her head down again as she instinctively turned invisible. A hand gripped onto her leg making her look up to Loki as he whispered to her.

"If you are going to turn yourself invisible, mind as well make the car disappear too. Now, are you going to help us escape or not?" Loki suggested.

Lindsay slowly became visible again, making Loki release his grip on her leg as shots were starting to fire at them. Loki leaned forward and then shot his spear out, making one car explode in its place. He turned and looked to her as ice started to form in her hands, she shot it out and aimed at a S.H.I.E.L.D.'s car's tires. She meant for it to stop, but what she didn't expect was to have the car flip over and tumble a few times on the road making her cringe but it made Loki let out a laugh.

"We're not going to be able to make it. Even if we get out of this tunnel, I can guarantee that helicopters will be waiting for us. Some of the agents were already evacuated before you arrived" Lindsay informed him, "Trust me, Loki. You will be walking into a blood bath"

Loki only looked to her with his piercing green eyes before they both lurched forward from the car hitting something. They both turned around to see that Hill had returned and was driving grill to grill with their car. Shots were fired at the front as Lindsay quickly looked over to Erik who just sat calmly in the front as Barton did all of the work. Normally, the scientist would be freaking out just because they were driving above the speed limit.

Gravel started to tear and pour dirt down onto the vehicle as Barton got rid of Hill from the front of the car. Rocks started to come down rapidly as the portal had decided to erupt, making Lindsay's fear become reality. She looked over to the alien as he too seemed a little bit stressed out about their current situation. Lindsay closed her eyes as she prayed that death will take her quickly.

The sudden smack of cold air and a whirring sound of a helicopter made her snap her eyes open as she realized that they made it out alive. She couldn't help but smile as she looked up and around at the desert. It wasn't until she heard the spear's blast that she realized that she was still on the opposite side of where she wanted to be. She watched in horror as a helicopter fell down just a few feet away from the vehicle.

Loki let out a few gasps, "Lindsay? I think now is a perfect time to make us invisible"

"I'm not that strong enough" Lindsay objected, "Even if I try I won't be able to keep us invisible for a long time. This vehicle is too big for me"

"She's done it before" Erik spoke up, "She can only do it for a couple of minutes before she faints"

Loki turned and looked to her, "Then I suggest that you get to work. You did say that we would be walking into a blood bath if we don't do something about it"

"Don't you think we should blindfold her?" Erik asked.

"That seems like a good idea. We don't want you to lead our friend's back there over to our new hiding spot" Loki agreed, "You aren't under my control so now I have to use some extra precautions"

"This is bullshit" Lindsay muttered as Erik passed over a black cloth bag.

"How long will this hold?" Loki asked as the whole car became imperceptible as he placed the bag over her head.

"Not long"

"Then keep going"

Lindsay rolled her eyes under the bag, "I'm going to faint soon. I'm most likely going to only see this dirt road and nothing else. It's going to be pretty pointless"

Lindsay felt the energy draining from her really fast as she ducked down her head. She really didn't like to remember how the last time she did this she woke up from a bloody nose and a nasty headache. The cloth was suddenly lifted from her face as she practically sucked in the cool air and looked up at the star filled sky. Her eyesight was already feeling far out, almost like as if she was drunk as she looked over to Loki who was watching her closely.

"You will only be like this until you can't hold onto your power any longer. Once you've run out of energy, I will put this back over you" Loki instructed.

Lindsay couldn't really do anything but nod as she felt her mouth run dry. She turned back around and decided to take in the scenery as a free woman before she blacks out. Her eyesight was already spiraling out of control as she realized that she should be afraid for her life right now. But instead, she collapsed onto the ground as everything went from unseen to detectable as she let out a sigh as her eyelids became so heavy that her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she closed her eyes.


	3. Underground

Lindsay groaned as she slowly moved her hand over to her head, gripping it as she tried to stop the pain from pounding inside. Just as Loki promised, the black bag had resumed to be over her head and knew that it was there for quite sometime. Not only was there small beads of sweat on her face as the air was stuffy in that small room, she noticed that the blood that came out from her nose was already turning hard and crusty. That's when she noticed that the vehicle had stopped moving altogether.

She heard distant voice, way more than how many that she recalled that Loki had under his control. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. had finally caught up to them? She heard a big pound of a foot climbing up onto the vehicle, making her jump as she really wished that she had played dead. The bag was lifted off of her head to reveal Loki once again.

"I thought you would never wake up" he said to her.

Lindsay very cautiously sat up and looked around the room as she noticed a lot of white lab coated scientists walking around. She came to realize that they were underground and the scientists were under his control also. Lindsay looked back up to the alien as he let her take in the scenery. She awkwardly sat up as she realized something that he didn't quite do.

"I don't know how long I've been out" Lindsay said, "Why didn't you try to put me under your control?"

"Never crossed my mind" Loki shrugged, "Or maybe its something else. Maybe it's because I just simply need someone alive"

"Someone alive for what?" Lindsay asked.

"To record everything" Loki smiled, "To be witness, upfront, of the glorious things that are about to happen. I need someone to observe first-hand of the fall of your world as it becomes mine"

"So you've figured out a use for me" Lindsay sighed.

"That and more" Loki continued, "If you were just a normal human, I would've easily killed you on the spot. But your abilities have fascinated me as of late"

Lindsay stiffened up a little bit as she didn't really know how to respond to that. She looked around once again just as Barton walked by. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she wondered how it must feel like to be under his control all the time. One thing was for sure, none of these scientists or agents won't be too happy after this day.

She looked back to Loki and realized that he had a white napkin and a cup of water. He dipped the cloth into the cup and moved towards her. Lindsay immediately flinched back as she waited for the sorcerer to hurt her. But instead, she realized that he had his arm outreach as he waited for her to take the napkin.

Her hand reached out and slowly took the cloth out of his hand. She watched him carefully as she started to rub the blood off of her face. Loki snapped his fingers, making a woman stop and come up to him. He bent down and had a slight conversation with the woman until she finally nodded and walked away.

"What was all that about?" Lindsay questioned.

"Just asked for something" Loki replied.

Lindsay looked around the room, "How did you find all of these people? Are these the people who escaped out of the building? What about the agents? And while we are on the subject, why can't bullets hurt you?"

"That's enough! You ask too many questions" Loki replied sharply, making Lindsay jump.

"Sorry" she said in a small voice.

"You are different from the women in my home" Loki said to her, "They are usually well-mannered, quiet, and obey rules"

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not from there then" Lindsay remarked.

"I like you" Loki smiled.

"I guess that's a good thing" Lindsay mumbled.

"A very good thing if you want to live" Loki mentioned.

The woman came back as she reached out her hand and gave Loki something. He turned around and took a bottle out of her hand and just examined it. The woman didn't even wait for an acknowledgement as she turned back around and left to attend to her duties. Loki, apparently wasn't finished with her, turned around but then didn't stop the woman as he looked back to the bottle in confusion.

Loki read the words out loud as if he wasn't really familiar with those terms. He then brought the bottle to his ear and shook it, making a slight jiggling sound that confused the God only more. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at him as he tried to figure out the foreign object. Even though he was so high and mighty, Loki was still very naive to her world.

She wanted more than ever to help him but kind of found this side of him amusing. She watched as he ran his hand through his jet black hair as he muttered something to himself. As of right now, he didn't care that he was having a conversation with Lindsay before. All he cared about was what was in the bottle he was holding.

Lindsay knew that this would've been a perfect time to escape and try to break away from Loki but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was too much at stake as of right now. Loki knew that Erik was the closest thing she had to having a family and would kill him on the spot. Not only that, Erik knew all of her weaknesses and would tell Loki anything just as long as he was under Loki's control.

She closed her eyes as she felt dizzy once again. Lindsay pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to will her head to stop spinning. Her headache wasn't really helping as she wished to find some sort of comfortable place in this underground prison. She could only wish that the pain will subside as soon as possible.

Lindsay remembered what Erik had said about Loki and the whole Thor situation only about a year ago. She wasn't really into the whole 'gazing at the stars' kind of science thing. But then again, Lindsay could guess that's the reason why Jane got to get a guy to drop down to Earth from her. As if she wasn't pretty enough.

And yet, here Lindsay was. Trying to do her part in the Tesseract Project and simply just mind her own business. Then within a blink of an eye, this happens. She's a prisoner for the hot guy's brother.

Lindsay opened her eyes and looked to her right as she watched Erik working on the Tesseract. She let out a defeated sigh as she really wished that she hadn't picked up the phone when Erik was out of the room. It was supposed to be a quiet Friday night between them at the movies when Director Fury decided to call in on him. Lindsay blamed Fury's timing for all of this unfolding.

Lindsay turned to Loki, "Why do you need Advil?"

"You know what this is?"

"It's pain medication"

"That's what I requested for. This wasn't really what I was hoping on getting" Loki said slowly as he still looked at the bottle carefully, "How does this make the pain go away?"

"I'll show you" Lindsay spoke up.

"Very well then. Amuse me once more" Loki gave in.

He then tossed it over to Lindsay, in which she caught it with perfect ease. She then twisted off the cap as Loki watched her very carefully. Lindsay then dumped the contents into the palm of her hand and only put one in her mouth. She pointed to the cup of water that Loki had in her hand and then drank the water until the pill was no longer in her mouth.

Loki then stood up and offered his hand out toward her. Lindsay looked down at the hand before she slowly placed hers within his. He walked off of the bed without even giving her a chance to get up as she trailed after him in his long strides. She noticed that he was leading her over to a deserted hallway which made the fear rise up inside of her.

She felt ice starting to form in her hand as she prayed that it would make him shudder at the cold. Maybe that would be a perfect plan for an escape? Lindsay looked over to him and noticed that he was smiling at the feeling. She looked down to his hand and gasped when she noticed that his whole hand had turned blue.

"You're immune to the cold" Lindsay muttered.

Lindsay willed herself to stop as she watched his hand go from blue back down to normal. She was greatly disappointed that her plan didn't work out the way that she had imagined it in her mind. As of right now, she would be invisible and out in the open once more. Now, because of her futile attempt, she is most likely doing to die tonight.

"I may be from Asgard" Loki told her, "But I was born in Jotunheim"

"And where is that?" Lindsay questioned, "If I may ask. Not that it really matters to my knowledge anyways"

"Jotunheim is one of the nine worlds and is the homeland of Frost Giants, Storm Giants, and Mountain Giants" Loki said with an uneasy voice.

"Where are you leading me?" Lindsay asked, "I don't really know where this place is. Killing me would be pointless"

"I'm bringing you to your room" Loki only said in a low voice.


	4. The Howling

Lindsay looked around the room, completely with awe by herself. She didn't know how long she's been like this but she didn't care, this place both amazed and frightened her at the same time. But most of all, it brought her a bigger confusion as to what Loki's intentions were. Overtime she wanted to ask, something in the pit of her stomach would just twist and turn until she felt like she was about to throw up.

Loki was still standing at the entrance of the door, waiting for the woman to speak. He'd been watching her pace the room but not really get comfortable. He didn't really mind waiting for her to say 'thank you', he just wanted to see if she liked the room at all or not. Judging by the way she was moving, she was indifferent with herself.

There was a wooden bed along with wall with a headboard that nearly went up to the ceiling, with purple blankets and golden pillows on the bed. There was even a couch there of some sort in front of a small table with food on it that looked foreign to Lindsay but delicious at the same time. To the side was a wardrobe filled with a mixture of modern-day clothes and clothes that looked like was people back in Loki's world would wear. And to the other side was a desk with a mirror propped on it with a golden bathtub already steaming with water.

"This isn't really what I was expecting" Lindsay finally said, "Unless your prisoners back in Asgard live like this all the time. I was really expecting somewhere between the lines of a mattress and shackles, to be honest"

"Prisoners in my world wouldn't have been deemed this lucky of a cell" Loki replied.

This only confused Lindsay even more as she wondered why she was so different. Lindsay looked around the room and had to admit that she's been to 5 star hotel rooms that would cry at the site of this. She wondered if this was only just a trick, something that Loki seemed to be at an expertise at. As much as Lindsay wanted, she couldn't immediately show how grateful she was to see a bathtub that was just waiting for her.

"Not even our world would have such luck too" Lindsay agreed, "So why me?"

"You're a very sharp girl" Loki complimented.

"So what's the price?" Lindsay asked.

"I simply ask that you must stay in this room" Loki told her.

Lindsay dropped her hands to the sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that being Loki's hostage would have its price but this just seemed ridiculous. Lindsay was by far one of the easiest person on the planet to get bored. How was she supposed to accompany herself with this massive room and nothing else?

"You've got to be kidding me" Lindsay mumbled.

Loki watched as the woman made her way over to the couch and plopped herself down as she folded her arms over her chest. He couldn't risk the female to turn invisible and run off somewhere and alert the agents of their whereabouts. He first wanted to see what made Lindsay so different from the other humans. Why was it that when he first laid eyes on her did she only hide herself and choose not to fight back like all the other agents?

"You're disappointed" Loki stated.

Lindsay looked up to him, "I'm not too pleased, yes"

"You must understand why I am doing this" Loki told her.

"Because you don't trust me. Plain and simple" Lindsay replied.

"That's half of it. I just need to know who's side you're really on" Loki explained, "When the battle comes, who do you want to stand with when it's all over"

"You killed nearly every single scientist that I have come to know within 15 days in only a couple of seconds" Lindsay said slowly.

"But I kept the one that you cared most about alive" Loki pointed out, "And thank you for mentioning that. I could kill the agents but they couldn't kill me"

"But you didn't kill Fury" Lindsay told him.

"And that bothers you?" Loki questioned.

"It should bother you" Lindsay told him.

"Why should I care, Lindsay?" Loki scoffed, "He will die sooner or later"

"He is possibly one of the most stubborn agents on this planet. Trust me, he'll go to desperate measures in order to stop you" Lindsay informed him.

"Really?" Loki spoke up, "And what would he do when humans couldn't stop me"

"He'll come to my people, Loki" Lindsay answered, "There are more mutants out there, it's not just me. If they are willing to, then Fury will have them on his side in an instant"

"Your people" Loki repeated.

"Humans with special abilities" Lindsay clarified, "My people"

"You act like as if you are superior towards them" Loki said.

"I'm not" Lindsay said in too much of a sharp tone.

"There we go" Loki said slowly with an evil smile on his face.

"You've only been here for a few hours" Lindsay told him, "You think that the mutants would be the ones with the upper hand in everything"

"And you're upset about that" Loki pieced together.

"Loki, you were privileged" Lindsay replied.

Despite wanting to yell at her, Loki walked over to the couch and sat down next to the woman. Lindsay seemed too upset to even notice that he had moved across the room and over to her, "You think I'm privileged?"

"Aren't you?" Lindsay looked to him, "You lived with people who don't have powers like you and yet you all lived in peace"

"That was just a spell that someone cast over me" Loki told her.

"Why do you say that? Aren't you Thor's brother?" Lindsay asked, "I thought you both were really close. At least, that's what Jane told me at first. I didn't really listen to the rest"

"Jane must be the human that Thor fell in love with" Loki said out loud.

"That would be Jane" Lindsay nodded.

"Tell me, does she have unique powers like yours?" Loki questioned.

"No. Why were you thinking about recruiting her too?" Lindsay said in a defensive tone.

"Just wondering why he would fall for a mortal that has no talent such as you do" Loki responded.

"You think I have talent?" Lindsay looked to him.

"That and more" Loki told her.

There's that word again. He seemed to always say that and that just makes Lindsay even more intrigued by him. She studied his green eyes and jet black hair as he seemed to try to reach out to her telepathically. Lindsay turned and looked back down to her lap.

"Not in this world. Not being a mutant" Lindsay said, "People fear us. They think it's fun to shut us out of everything and treat us like animals. They don't know what it's like the live in the shadows. And yet, they just think that they could walk all over us because we had an extra gene"

"Not to me" Loki told her, "You're more closer to being a Goddess rather than a shadow"

"I wish I could feel that way" Lindsay admitted.

"Good morning, miss sunshine!" a happy voice woke her up apparently the next day, "I was starting to get worried about you"

"What are you doing here, Erik? Aren't you supposed to be working on the Tesseract?" Lindsay said in a groggy voice, "How long did I sleep in?"

"Just about 10 hours" Erik said like as if it was no big deal.

"10 hours?! I feel like I've only slept for 5" Lindsay rubbed her eyes as Erik started to set up breakfast.

"Well, that's what happens when you use your powers. Remember that one time you stayed asleep for a full day?" Erik reminded, "I nearly thought that you outdid yourself that time"

"So you remember" Lindsay smiled, "I always thought that once you were under mind control you would be just another zombie. I guess I was wrong"

"I guess so! Aren't you going to come and eat?" Erik asked.

"Why are you making breakfast? Where's Loki?" she questioned, "I thought that he wanted me to be under his supervision"

"He's a bit busy talking with Barton about the next move" Erik answered.

"So he sent you to babysit me" Lindsay put together.

"Not exactly" Erik told her, "He sent me here to keep you company... in his words to be exact"

"Well, that was nice of him" Lindsay said awkwardly, "Never really thought being someone's hostage would be quite like this. I guess I'm lucky to have someone like Loki to be my kidnapper"

"If you ask me, I think he's starting to have some sort of feelings for you" Erik spoke up.

"Why do you say that, Erik?" Lindsay squinted her eyes at her mentor.

"Why is he keeping you alive unless he wants to prove something to you" Erik told her.


	5. The Difference

Lindsay lounged around on the couch as she turned the page to a book that had materialized in the room. She found it kind of funny how just when she thought of wishing to have a book to read that this one decided to appear. The sound of the lock switching made her jump up to a sitting position just as Loki appeared in the room. He closed the door quickly and just took a moment as he leaned his back on the door with his eyes closed.

Lindsay eased up off of the couch, "Something bothering you? What's going on out there?"

Loki let out a low sigh, "Madness"

Lindsay shrugged, "Welcome to Earth. Or maybe I should say Midgard"

At the sound of the name, Loki's eyes popped open as he turned and looked to Lindsay. She smiled in a way that made her feel somewhat of accomplished. Loki got back up to a standing position as he felt his mind going through a rewind. He doesn't remember ever mentioning the real name of this dimension.

"What did you say?" Loki finally asked.

"Are you deaf, Loki? I said Midgard" Lindsay straightened up.

"How did you know of that term?" Loki made his way over to her.

"Just a little book that popped out of nowhere" Lindsay informed him, "I just thought that you wanted me to read this book. It's pretty interesting, really"

"The Nine Worlds of Asgardian Cosmology" Loki read, "I see you have been busy"

"You materialized it, so I read it" Lindsay responded.

"I did no such thing" Loki told her.

"I saw it happen" Lindsay countered.

"Because you imagined it" Loki explained.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Are you just going to be vague with me or am I going to have to figure it out on my own?"

Loki smiled, "There's that spark that I have grown fond of. I enchanted this room so that whatever you desired, it would appear to you. Almost as if you were to have my own abilities. But not quite, of course"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Lindsay waved her hand out to the room.

"Do you still prefer a jail cell?" Loki asked, "Because if you want, I can change this room into the dungeon you seek. Is that what you want? I'm waiting upon your command"

"I like this room a hell of a lot better" Lindsay quickly put in.

"So tell me, why were you reading this book?" Loki questioned, "You must've thought about some sort of book in order to have this one come up. I am curious of your selection"

"No reason" Lindsay quickly stated.

Loki only slowly nodded as he made his way around the room. Lindsay couldn't really help but play with the strands of her hair as she turned around and watched him more closely. His green eyes were drilling holes into the book as he flipped the pages. She felt a knot turn in her stomach when she watched him suddenly stop and stare at a page.

Loki turned the book around to show an illustration, "Is this what you were looking for? My family history?"

Lindsay swallowed, "You were only mentioned in three sentences throughout the whole topic of Asgard"

Loki didn't even seem fazed, "Sorry to disappoint you. But if you wanted to know more about me then you should've asked my mot-"

Lindsay cocked her head to the side as she noticed the quick change in Loki. He stopped himself from saying those words as he looked back down to the page. She didn't even have to turn invisible in order to tell what picture he was looking down on. The book was updated and had a portrait of both King Odin and Queen Frigga.

"Your mother?" Lindsay finished.

"She's not my mother, Lindsay. She never was" Loki told her.

"It's alright to call her by that title" Lindsay said gently.

"It's different for me" Loki suddenly snapped, "She lied to me! She had all of her life to tell me about who I truly was and not once did she even have the decency"

"When my father skipped out on me, I began to tell people tha Erik Selvig was my dad instead" Loki looked up to the woman, "There's a difference between calling a person mother or mom and it's not just three letters"


	6. Intense

Lindsay let out a full on laugh as she felt herself bending over. Her stomach already hurt from all of the funny stories that Loki had told her. It was safe to say that after reading that book, she didn't quite feel so much of a barrier between herself and Loki. She even felt that he too was grateful for her reading it.

Loki ran his hand through his hair as he couldn't help but look away from the human. It almost felt like he hadn't laughed in months or maybe even a whole year. For once, he was looking back into the past as somewhat of an enlightenment and rather than regret. And for once, someone was giving him their whole attention and not just forcibly.

"Anyways! Sif was furious to say the least" Loki concluded.

Lindsay shook her head, "I would be too if you chopped off my girlfriend's hair at the time. I could only imagine how that girl woke up to see that her hair was gone"

"I honestly believe I made her into a better person" Loki confessed.

Lindsay nearly choked on the drink she was taking, "What in the hell makes you think that?"

Loki smiled, "She was completely self-obsessed at the time with her blonde locks that she compared to herself as one of the Goddesses that had walked Asgard. I did eventually grow back her hair"

Lindsay squinted her eyes, "There's that vague moment again..."

"I grew back her hair in all black" Loki finished.

"Of course you did!" Lindsay leaned back as she said in a loud voice, "I mean, I would too if I had your power. Actually, I probably would be damaging it a lot and using it for personal gain only"

Loki leaned in, "Lindsay, there is no such thing. I am a Demigod who has done this countless of times just to get a laugh. There is no doubt in my mind that you've broken the rules one way or another"

Lindsay shrugged, "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Loki shook his head, "Your powers are truly remarkable, I might say"

Lindsay disagreed, "You've only met one mutant while being on Midgard, there's a hell of a lot more of us that have a lot more power than me. I practically got a random pick of powers"

Lindsay leaned over to the small table and started to refill her plate with all of the food that Loki had materialized. She had to agree with him that these were strangely addicting. Loki watched as the woman leaned comfortably back and continued to pick up the food and eat it. He could see a hint of a smile on the corners of her mouth as she snack on his home food.

Loki questioned, "Dr. Selvig told me that you weren't born into your powers"

"Not really, Loki. I did have them when I was young but I was never born a mutant" Lindsay confessed.

"I never asked him how that happened" Loki told her.

"Why not? Erik wouldn't lie to you" Lindsay replied, "Unless he's too busy with the Tesseract. I swear, when he sees something that no one has discovered, he will go insane"

"I didn't ask him because I find it more easy to talk to you" Loki informed the woman, making her heart skip a beat.

"Even if he can't lie to you? I would use that to my advantage if I were you" Lindsay hinted to him.

"You are the only person here that isn't talking to me against their will" Loki reminded her.

"I was sick. So sick that every doctor said that I was going to die" Lindsay told him, "My father had just lost my mom and didn't want to lose me so he did something remarkable. He infected a plant with a radioactive storm in space and injected it into me in hopes that I would live"

"And then what happened?" Loki questioned.

"I began to feel better, until I started to develop powers 12 days later" Lindsay looked down to her hands.

"What's the matter about that? You became a superior race thanks to your father" Loki reasoned.

"That's not how people see it here" Lindsay shook her head, "There are a lot of people afraid of mutants and my father just so happened to be one of them. One day, he told me he was going to go get some groceries and never came back. I didn't even think to question why he packed his car with loads of suitcases before telling that bullshit"

"I am truly sorry"

"It was a long time ago"

"How old were you?"

"I was about six years old" Lindsay answered.

"He just left you in that house to rot?" Loki continued.

"Would've, if it wasn't for Erik" Lindsay replied, "Turns out he also skipped out on his job also"

"So what did Erik do?" Loki questioned.

"He grew worried about us and decided to come drop by at our house. That was three days after he had decided to run off" Lindsay finished.

Loki took in a slow breath, "Did you ever find him? Do you know where he resides now?"

Lindsay scoffed, "I don't want to find him"

"Why not?" Loki asked, "I would try to show him how much he hurt me"

"Erik was mostly the one trying to look for him"

"Why?" Loki cocked his head to the side, "That makes absolutely no sense. Why didn't you try to find him?"

"I might've been six years old, but that didn't meant that I knew what was going on"

"Did Erik ever find him? Maybe that's the reason why I should've talked to him"

"Why are you suddenly so obsessed with this topic?" Lindsay asked.

"Because he abandoned you!" Loki shouted out.

"We need to work on your random acts of outbursts" Lindsay told him.

This time, Loki scoffed, "I do not have fits of anger if that's what you are implying. I merely became emotional when I heard this story"

"It doesn't bother me" Lindsay told him.

"It should" Loki quickly countered.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Have you ever wanted to exact revenge on him?" Loki asked, "Just to show him how much you resented the day he left you? What makes you think it's okay that he have every right to abandon you?"

"Yes, but that's not how this world works" Lindsay told him.

"Neither does it in mine" Loki remarked.

Lindsay took in a big breath, "It doesn't matter anyways. I'm sure the army you have waiting for you will get to him before I do"

Loki turned and looked to her, "How did you know about that? Did you leave this room?"

"No, it's just so completely obvious" Lindsay told him.

"How?" Loki asked.

"You need the Tesseract for something to come through" Lindsay shrugged.

"You are such a clever girl" Loki smiled to her.

"Thank you! I will take that compliment with pride" Lindsay beamed at him.

"You might as well be a great second-in-command, you know?" Loki hinted to her.

"I thought Agent Barton would've been your second" Lindsay stated.

"He's too close to S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki shook his head, "If anything were to happen and he was my second-in-command then this whole mission would be in jeopardy. There is no way I would be able to rely on him"

"And you trust me?" Lindsay questioned.

"I believe I'm getting there" Loki said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm flattered" Lindsay smiled.

Lindsay reached out her hand and placed it gently on his. She was afraid that Loki might flinched away from it but instead, he let it rest there. Her eyes drifted up to his as he continued to stare down at their hands. Lindsay then couldn't help but let out a yawn in the worst moment.

"You're tired" Loki told her.

"That was just one yawn" Lindsay complained.

"I know what a yawn symbolizes. I over stayed my visit" Loki slowly got up from the couch.

"Just stay for another 15 minutes" Lindsay insisted.

"I can not"

"Why not?"

"Because I must see what those little minions are up to" Loki said as he rubbed the side of his temple, "Humans can be so complicating"

"Try having them off of mind control. I believe you would lose your mind" Lindsay joked.

"I believe I already am" Loki laughed, "May I visit tomorrow?"

"I don't know, you're the one that's holding me captive"

"I don't like that word" Loki cringed, "It seems too hostile for your situation. You have it much nicer than most races"

Lindsay could only help but smile, "Good night"

Loki nodded, "Good night. I will see you tomorrow"

The next morning, the door opened so suddenly that Lindsay actually jumped in her sleep, "Get up, ma'am"

"Oh, it's you" Lindsay said in a groggy voice.

"I suggest you get up" Barton insisted, "Loki's summoned your presence. Believe me, I tried to convince him otherwise"

"He wants me to leave this room?" Lindsay sat up in her bed.

"Apparently so" Barton told her, "I don't like the idea of him letting you go out without being under his control. You're too much of a threat. You're powers don't work in your favor either. Turning invisible is such an easy way to escape. If it was up to me, we would've had you hooked up to keep a building invisible. Selvig agreed too. I just thought that you would want to know"

"So what made you two stop from using me as a cloak?" Lindsay asked.

"Loki threatened us. Considering how we don't have any emotional attachments to people we used to love, he used the next best thing" Barton informed, "He said that we would be eliminated if any one of us tries to harm you. You've seemed to have grown on him"

"How sweet" Lindsay replied with a smile, "Can you get out of here so that I can change?"

"Certainly" Barton bowed down his head and left the room.

Lindsay walked down the hall and surveyed the room as she noticed a lot of soldiers and scientists alike working together. She slowly walked around the room as she tried to get a better feel of what was going on. She glanced around until she noticed something off to the side. Lindsay looked back and noticed that Loki was watching her with his eyes so intent that it had set her body on fire... and she liked the feeling.


	7. Stand My Ground

"As you can see, I've made a few adjustments from the last time that you've been out here" Loki said to her.

Lindsay folded her arms over her chest, "Why am I out here? I thought you weren't the trusting type"

"Do you want to go back?" Loki asked, "I can have that arranged"

"It's alright!" Lindsay quickly yelled out, "I can't stand another day in that room"

"Very well then" Loki smiled, "I just thought that you have earned your place. It didn't seem very fitting to have you all locked up inside when I know you wouldn't try to escape"

"So what changed your mind?" Lindsay asked, "If I may ask"

"Because we have both been betrayed of our kind" Loki answered, "It's not so easy to accept the world as it is now"

"And you mean to change that?" Lindsay questioned, "By waging war against Midgard? How will you convince the mutants of this planet that you don't want to hurt them?"

"Through you, Lindsay" Loki told her, "You are the key into finding a better army. They will listen to you. I can't help but admit that you are a very convincing woman"

A scientist called Loki from the distance, he nodded the white coated man before looking at Lindsay who still was staring at him. Loki got up from his spot and placed a hand on her shoulder as he passed her. Lindsay felt Loki's words echo throughout her mind as she turned the other way and walked deeper into the lab. Could she really have the ability to rule all of the mutants on this planet?

Erik called out to her, "Good morning!"

Lindsay nodded, "Have you slept at all, Erik?"

"Who can sleep with this baby on board" Erik pointed toward the Tesseract.

"Erik"

"What?" Erik looked at her, "I'm just following orders. All I just need to do is a few more experiments and then I'm done"

"Let me guess, you slept in that tent last night" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I did?" Erik challenged, "You can't blame me for not parting from the Tesseract. Not when there are so many unanswered questions to figure out from this object"

"Even as a controlled freak, you still act like a crazy person when it comes to science" Lindsay shook her head.

"So what brings you out of your cell? You and Loki getting closer?" Erik teased.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Erik"

"What?" Erik asked innocently, "I'm just a little bit curious"

"It's not like that" Lindsay checked over her shoulder to Loki who was looking straight at her.

"Sure it is" Erik replied.

"You always try to match me up with someone" Lindsay said.

"But this one is different" Erik stated.

"How so?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, he's the first to have shown interest in you" Erik winked, "And not care that you're a mutant"

Lindsay did fake laugh, "Very funny"

"You can't deny that there is a spark between you two" Erik pointed out.

"So what if there is?" Lindsay challenged, "He's from Asgard and I'm from here"

Erik just chuckled as he continued to do his work. Lindsay couldn't help but tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she heard someone approaching. Barton stood next to her, making Lindsay let out a sound of disgust as she rolled her eyes. The Agent only looked up and glared at her as she moved slightly away.

"Things can work out between you two" Erik tried to stay optimistic.

Lindsay was about to say something when Barton let out a light chuckle as he continued to tap on the iPad. She turned around and looked at the agent as he continued to laugh under his breath. Lindsay lifted up her hand and had a whirlwind of ice flow around her hand, making Barton quickly take out his gun and aim it at her. She only smirked before she let the ice vanish as she turned back around to her friend.

"Why so jumpy? You afraid I might hurt you?" Lindsay asked, "You should really learn how to loosen up"

Barton replied, "You're just lucky that I value my life. If it wasn't for Loki's direct orders, I would've killed you where you are standing"

"That's kind of funny" Lindsay turned to him, "He didn't mention anything about what would happen to you if I killed you"

Erik quickly put in, "Settle down! Let's not fight right now. It's not even 10:30, kids"

"He started it" Lindsay said just at the same time as Barton said, "She started it"

Erik turned to them, "But I'm ending it"

Lindsay sighed, "So why am I out here?"

Erik looked up from the Tesseract and at Barton, "You didn't tell her? Barton!"

"I still find it pointless" Barton argued, "I already know where the coordinates are for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s upper deck"

"But they know you're with Loki now" Erik countered.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"Barton was supposed to brief you" Erik said sternly, "Apparently, he had other things planned"

"You have a job to do" Barton mumbled.

Lindsay turned to him, "Do I? What is my job?"

"Stay out of Loki's way"

"Need I remind you that she's a mutant" Erik mentioned, "You have to accompany Loki to Germany. Just to get him inside and make him look normal for the most part. The hard part comes later. But first, Loki has to get captured"

"Captured?" Lindsay repeated.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you will be able to handle it" Barton challenged.

"Put it over there" Erik told a couple of scientist.

Lindsay felt herself stiffen up as she placed her hands on her hips. Did she really just hear that the plan was to have Loki be taken hostage? What was she supposed to do then? Just get caught with him too?

"Where did you find all these people?" Erik asked Barton.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies, doctor" Barton turned the screen over to Erik, "Is this the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, iridium" Erik answered, "It's found in meteorites. It forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get a hold of"

"Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it" Barton replied.

"Well, I didn't know" Erik said before his face brightened up, "Hey! The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's more than knowledge. It's truth"

"I know" Loki's voice came from beside Lindsay, "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

"My next target" Barton answered.

Lindsay spoke up, "Tell us what you need"

"I need a distraction" Barton said bitterly to the woman, "And an eyeball"

"And that is what you will get" Loki turned toward Lindsay.

"So I heard you are planning on getting captured. What's all that about?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't worry too much about me" Loki lightly pinched her small chin, "I will have you there to protect me. I will tell you what I will need from you shortly. Right now, we need to get ready"

"I'm not going to like this plan, am I? Come on then" Lindsay walked past Loki as she tugged on his sleeve, "We've got a lot of work to do and Germany is far away. Unless that's the whole point of it"

Loki asked in a very confused voice, "Where are we going?"

Lindsay looked up to him, "My room. You're not really wearing something that humans would wear on a daily basis. Especially when it comes to black tie event"

Loki smiled, "I'm all yours"


	8. Ultimatum

That night, everything changed. Lindsay couldn't say for better or for worse but she knew it wasn't something she was expecting. At first, she thought that she was invincible, almost like Loki. Like a God that was not from this time.

Violins played in a melodic tune when she and Loki walked through the entrance. Lindsay placed a hand comfortably on his elbow. Loki looked down at the gesture, not to say the least that he was a little bit surprised. She looked away from him, as if this was something that she normally does with people who take her hostage.

Lindsay felt like a queen with her arm linked to her king. Maybe Erik was right? Maybe she did have a chance at ruling with Loki. She then stole a glance in his direction.

Loki walked her over to the edge of the balcony where the humans were mingling with themselves, unaware of the two watching them. He looked down to Lindsay who had her eyes turned to ice at the reaction of the people down below. She didn't react to the party as anyone normally would. He knew at that time that she was ready.

He took her by the hand, sending sparks all the way down her body as he led her down the marble stairs. Lindsay looked up into his green eyes and only gave him a mysterious smile as her black gown trailed behind her. Loki smiled back to her as he gave her hand a slight squeeze. She took in a deep breath and looked straight in front of her.

Loki walked her into the main hall where a body-guard stood to her left. Lindsay waved out her hand and made him into an ice sculptor within an instant. Everyone in the room began to gasp and step away from them. Lindsay knew that this would happen, it always does whenever she uses her powers.

Loki then charged forward and took the man of the hour and flipped him onto a marble table while Lindsay just stood in place. Lindsay could feel the tension in the room change as they wondered what was going to happen now. She noticed that he had taken out something out of his jacket that made a whirring sound. Suddenly, Loki slammed it down onto the man, making him wiggle in place as the device drove into his eye.

Chaos went wild once again as the Germans immediately started to make their way to the closest exit that they could find. Lindsay felt sick to her stomach when she noticed what Loki was doing. She gawked, covered her mouth and stomach as she tried her best to keep the food inside her body.

She watched as Loki straightened up and fixed his jacket. Lindsay had to will her legs to move as she barely made it over to the closest pillar that she could find and lean on it as she hid. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to become invisible but nothing was coming. She was losing control of her will as she was scared of what she had just witnessed.

Reality seemed to snap back into her as her imagination of becoming a queen suddenly disappeared. She wasn't ready for this, she just wished that the world would be a simpler place for mutants and now look what was happening. Lindsay opened her eyes and she took in a few breaths. She had to stop Loki.

Panicked screaming and shouting came from outside as she realized that the whole hall had disappeared with Loki trailing behind them. The sirens wailing in the distance made Lindsay turn around and leave the hall and go into the night. She watched as Loki turned to the side and shot the scepter out towards the car. The wave of blue light illuminated the road as it went off and hit the police car.

Lindsay knew that she was the only one who could stop Loki, the only one who he would listen to. He was mad at what happened on Asgard, but to through his anger towards Midgard was completely unrelated. She tried calling out his name but he didn't look, only just materialized more people in his form. Loki didn't even turn around when she pleaded for him to stop, but she didn't blame him for not being able to hear her through the echoes of screams around them.

Loki commanded, "Kneel before me"

The crowd screamed out as they tried to get away from him, not knowing who was the real Loki. Lindsay could've done something, but just like at the lab, she froze. She only took a few steps toward Loki before her legs finally gave in and she fell down to the ground. Her whole body started to shake as she realized that this was partly her fault.

"I said kneel!" Loki shouted, making them slowly obey him "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

"Not to men like you" said an elder man, making Lindsay look up from the ground.

"There are no men like me" Loki told him.

"There will always be men like you" the man replied back.

"Look to your elder, people" Loki advised, "Let him be an example"

Lindsay's mouth flew open as she quickly got up to her feet in order to stop Loki from hurting the old man. Even if she sprinted without heels on, she wouldn't have been able to make it in time to push Loki to make him lose his aim. But something fell from the sky that deflected Loki's beam of light, making it hit Loki and smash him down to the ground. Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks once again as she recognized the red, silver, and blue shield.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" Captain America spoke up.

"The soldier" Loki remarked, "The man out of time"

"I'm not the one who's out of time" Captain America bounced back.

A jet came into view as it dropped down a machine gun as a woman's voice echoed throughout the night, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down"

Loki shot out a beam of blue light over to the jet, making it fly to the left to avoid the impact. She knew that she should be doing something in order to help Loki, but what? He didn't even try to look around for her. Was Lindsay just a decoy as she always thought she was?

The crowd started to run in all sorts of places as Loki and Captain America started to fight. Lindsay quickly got up but kept on being pushed down by people as they tried to flee the scene. She wanted nothing more than just to turn invisible and sob as her emotions were conflicting inside of her mind. She swore an allegiance to Loki but she couldn't act upon it to even save her friend Erik.

The crowd cleared around her as she now had a good view of Captain America and Loki fighting. She looked up to the jet and could tell that they were also transfixed on the fighting as well. The wind blew hair into her face anyways, most likely making it hard to show any facial features for an identification. It didn't bother her that now would be a perfect time for her to turn invisible.

Loki threw Captain America across the courtyard, making the man fall on his stomach. He started to walk over to the man, and that was when he cast his eyes to her. Lindsay sucked in a breath, expecting him to be angry at her. But despite being in the situation that he was in, he only gave her a kind and knowing smile before turning back to the soldier to place his scepter above his head.

"Kneel" he commanded.

"Not today!"

The soldier did a spinning round house kick towards Loki's face, making the Asgardian groan. Lindsay couldn't help but gasp at him being in pain.

"You must come with me!" a woman said to her right.

Lindsay looked over to the woman in the police uniform who was already tugging on her arm. The woman suddenly stopped as violent shivers started to cover the cop. She grabbed onto the cop and sank down to the ground with her as she made the officer literally freeze to death. The tremors suddenly faded as the woman looked off into the distance as the life escaped from her eyes.

Lindsay sighed, "Sorry. But this battle doesn't concern you"

Suddenly, from the PA system up above in the jet, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were playing some sort of rock music. Confused, Lindsay looked up to the jet, wondering why on earth they decided to play a little bit of music for the battle that was going on. It wasn't until she noticed something flying over to the battle scene, did she realize that it was none other than Tony Stark or as people liked to call him, Iron Man. Lindsay shook her head as she realized that this must be Loki's unfortunate day.

Flares shot through the suit, hitting Loki square in the chest. He flew back and onto the steps, making him let out a groan. Iron Man got up and aimed his... whatever they were at Loki once again. The Asgardian slowly got up into a sitting position as he grabbed onto his stomach as he let out a few breaths. Lindsay wanted more than ever to run up to him but instead, she merged more to the left as she hide behind a stone fountain.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Iron Man said through the suit, Loki glimmered in a gold light as he removed his armor and lifted his hands up in surrender, "Good move"

"Mr. Stark" Captain America greeted.

"Captain" Iron Man replied back.

Lindsay sighed in defeat as she watched the jet go down into landing. She didn't really know what to do as of right now. She's never really been in this situation and it was part of Loki's plan to get caught, but the other part she didn't follow through. Wasn't her job was to protect Loki?

Now look at where it's getting him. He's going to get locked up in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jet without everyone knowing where he will be. All except for Lindsay, who was too scared to fight and defend him. Did this mean that her part of the night was done and she fulfilled her deed?

Technically, Loki was going under arrest for everything that he's done in the past couple of days. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't even let him out that early, making him keep his eyes averted from Erik Selvig, giving her the perfect time to actually try to break his bond with the mind control. Lindsay felt a slight shimmer of confidence as she slowly rose up to her feet and turned to leave in the other direction. She only was able to turn around but couldn't even bother to take the first step out of his hold.

She hates to admit it but she actually grew quite fond with Loki over the past couple of days. Lindsay felt almost like as if she would abandon him when everyone else already did also. Lindsay turned back around and looked at Loki who was being pulled up from the ground. He turned around and had his hands behind his back as his eyes bore into hers.

A tear slid down her cheek as she felt herself once again as war. The first time she felt like this, she was trying to be the better person and stick to her loyalties with Erik. Now she was trying her best to walk away from a crime that she knew was about to unfold. Her heart pounded out of her chest as Loki continued to stare inside of her soul as she felt herself come alive with his eyes.

She couldn't leave him. Not now. Not after everything that they've been through. But what was she supposed to do next?

Loki never once mentioned her second job after him being captured. All he ever told her was that he wanted her to decide for herself. What did that possibly mean? Was he letting her go?

She tried to look for the answer in his eyes but Iron Man roughly moved Loki to face him as he talked to the Asgardian. Lindsay looked down to her black dress as she wondered what could possibly be her next move. Even though she would've hated it at the time, but she really wished that Agent Barton was here. At least he would've given her an order and she would've reluctantly followed.

Lindsay knew that if she left right now, none of the crimes would've been pushed onto her. She looked down to the frozen body next to her feet, except that murder would've been accounted for. Still, she knew she would've either been taken out of the punishment for her crimes before she was under the 'control' of Loki or the crimes would've been burying her 12 feet deep for being a mutant. So instead, she just watched as Loki was slowly being brought over to the jet.

Loki sighed as he felt the man in the iron suit roughly push him towards the jet. He tried his best to look defeated but he tried even harder to not look back to where Lindsay was standing. With every step he took, he wanted more than ever to take one last look at the mutant he grew fond of. Afterall, he didn't know whether or not he was going to be seeing her again.

Lately, Loki felt like he had a connection with Lindsay but he couldn't help but feel if it was all just a mask. Maybe it was a shield to prevent her from getting hurt so she just listens and talks to him whenever he waltz into her room. That's why he decided to give her this proposal. She can leave now and he won't ever come after her and he won't kill her dear father-figure out of spite.

He walked over to one of the chairs that they had him go to and calmly sat down as they readjusted his handcuffs. Loki's job wasn't even close to being done but he knew that getting himself arrested will get the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mind off of the Tesseract for a moment. Knowing what was to come only made Loki want to smile even more. He watched as the latch closed as the jet slowly rise up from the ground.

The woman in the pilot seat said, "We have Loki"

A hand came down onto Loki's making him look down to his and notice that nothing was there. He almost thought it was an illusion but then felt the small woman hand caress his in some sort of comfort. Loki smiled down to the invisible feeling and gently placed his thumb closer to his palm, feeling Lindsay's hand grip onto his. The jet flew off in great speed into the night as Loki returned back to his stone faced figure.

"We are coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base" the woman finished.


	9. Stockholm

Lindsay leaned into his ear, "What's the next move?"

"Quiet" Loki urged.

"Sorry. I've never really done this before" Lindsay told him as she looked up at the men, unaware that she was on the plane.

"It will all work out" Loki said under his breath.

Lindsay looked at the alien, "Do you not realize where we are?"

"Barton was right so far, trust him" Loki answered, "He mentioned about the team of lost souls that Fury would assemble"

"You were waiting for Captain America and Iron Man to show up?" Lindsay whispered, "Do you know who they are?"

"I know exactly who they are" Loki responded.

"Then you should start to worry" Lindsay remarked, "These guys do their job very well"

"Yet they have one unstable member in their group" Loki said slowly.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

Thunder rumbled up ahead, seeming to have come out of nowhere as it lit up the sky. Loki's expression changed as he leaned forward, as if sensing something.

"Where's this coming from?"

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Captain America called over to Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki responded.

As if on cue, a big bang was heard overhead as it felt like something landed on top of the plane. Lindsay grabbed onto the railings right next to her as she tried to steady herself. She looked over and noticed that Tony Stark had placed his helmet on and was reaching for the hatch button. She quickly got up and tried to make her way over to the front before he opened it.

Captain America yelled out, "What are you doing?"

She turned around and sat at the farthest seat which was behind the red-headed pilot to get a better look of things. Lindsay noticed someone dropped down onto the hatchet, a hammer in his hand. Iron Man aimed his arm at the stranger in which he threw his hammer into the man's chest, sending both Iron Man and Captain America flying down to where she was sitting. She only looked up to see the mysterious man grab Loki and quickly jump off of the jet.

Lindsay wanted to yell after Loki but knew she couldn't. She would only pile more problems onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s worry and victory wagon. Instead, she stayed quiet as Iron Man slowly got up and groaned. She could tell that these people were getting more and more frustrated with the turns of events.

"And now there's that guy" Iron Man mumbled to himself.

"Another Asgardian?" the woman asked.

"That guy's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter" Iron Man replied, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost"

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Captain America yelled out of him.

"I have a plan. Attack" Iron Man remarked as he jumped out of the jet.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap" the woman told the soldier.

"I don't see how I can" Captain America answered her.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods" the woman told him.

"There's only one God, ma'am" Captain America responded, "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that"

Lindsay watched as Captain America jumped out of the jet as well, both going after Loki. If only Lindsay wished that she could go after him. But now she realized that she has yet another problem on her hands. Who was this new guy?

A whirring sound made her head look up as she noticed that the hatch was slowly closing up. She glanced back and noticed that the pilot and co-pilot had slowed down. Lindsay had no choice but to stay around with them. Hopefully, whoever that was, wasn't going to kill Loki.

"Who was that guy?" the pilot asked.

"Thor" the woman responded, making Lindsay's heart skip a beat.

"The Thor?" the pilot repeated.

"The one and only" the woman nodded, "Unless he has a twin brother that we don't know about"

So that was Thor. Perfect. Now all she really needed was Jane to come to the base. Something she wasn't really looking forward to seeing.

"So what do we do now?" the pilot asked.

"We have to keep our distance" the woman instructed.

"But what about Thor? I hate to say it but Mr. Stark is right" the man spoke up.

"Thor wouldn't hurt him" the woman objected, "I'm sure he's looking for the Tesseract too"

"Do you think he will let up?" the pilot asked, "Loki, I mean. Do you think he will tell us where Barton is?"

"I don't know" the woman said after a moment of silence, "If not, we will have to do it the hard way. Hopefully Barton will turn up somewhere soon. Unharmed"

"Do you believe he's alive?" the pilot asked, "We have to think this through. He's nothing but a killer, Natasha"

Lindsay couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman as she felt the jet go into an idle mode. The woman had feelings for Barton, that she could see and hear clear as day. All she wanted to know is if her agent was okay. Lindsay looked over to the redhead who seemed lost in her thoughts as she looked out into the night.

"He is alive" Natasha responded, "Don't doubt him so much. Even if he is under a control, he's still clever"

"I'm just preparing you for what may be coming up" the pilot answered.

"Well, don't!" Natasha snapped.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings" the pilot answered kindly, "I'm just worried about you, that's all"

"You can stop worrying" Natasha replied, "I know how to do my job. Just worry about yours"

"Currently, I can't" the pilot countered, "The main person that I was supposed to fly to base is missing"

"It shouldn't take too long"

"These people don't know how to work together" the pilot sighed, "Especially, Stark. He and the Captain are nearly complete opposites. How is this ever going to work?"

"Right now we need to trust that they will work together in such short notice" Natasha also let out a sigh, "Loki means to destroy this world and he is going to do it whenever he's ready. He's not going to wait and look for a team to stop him"

"Would this have been differently if Phase 2 was up and ready?" the pilot asked.

Lindsay cocked her head over to the side as she listened in on the agents, this has not been the first time that she's heard that name. Ever since she's been on that facility with Selvig agents have been whispering about this Phase 2. But right when someone would mention it, the other agent would be quick enough to silence them. It only made not only her but some other scientists curious about what S.H.I.E.L.D. really was hiding.

"I guess we'll never know" Natasha breathed out.

Lindsay breathed out in frustration for this Natasha to not go on further about Phase 2. The red-head, immediately turned her head around and looked right at Lindsay, making the mutant stiffen up. For a second, she thought that Natasha could see her but soon relaxed when she noticed that the woman as looking around the whole jet. Lindsay needed to remind herself that these people were trained assassins who could detect almost just about anything.

"What is it?" the pilot asked.

"I thought I heard something" Natasha said slowly.

"You're just tense" the pilot responded.

"And you aren't?" Natasha countered, "You can't tell me that this Loki is slowly getting under your skin"

"He's getting there" the pilot chuckled, "I just can't wait until Fury gets his hands on him"

"You and me both. But I'm pretty sure Thor would like to have a say in that" Natasha said, "He's already tried to ruin Asgard and now he's coming here to screw everything up"

Lindsay looked at Natasha and glared at the agent as she felt her hands go to the familiar numbness of her ice forming. She controlled herself as she really wished to snap at the agent and demand to know what they were hiding.

How dare she had the audacity to say that Loki was screwing up the world when it was already screwed to begin with? Mutants against humans, countries against countries, and who could forget S.H.I.E.L.D. with their powerful slogan of making sure peace stays within their limits yet look at what's been happening. Maybe Loki should rule this world. He probably would be doing a better job then what most men couldn't do.

"Wasn't there a mutant in the premises when Loki arrived?" Natasha asked.

Lindsay couldn't help but roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Here comes the teasing. Something that she's always grown up on in this planet. She wondered what Natasha was going to say about her now.

Lightning crackled within the distance, almost like as if it was a direct beam leading off to somewhere. The two agents glanced to each other before they slowly shifted the jet to follow where the lightning had struck. Lindsay couldn't help but worry if that mean that Loki was in trouble. She couldn't help but wish that she had some sort of teleportation in order to be at Loki's side and know that he was okay.

But really, what could she possibly do at a time like that? Jump out of the plane with Iron Man and Captain America while trying to keep herself invisible and find Loki? Yeah, right! She had a better chance in turning ice into lava with her abilities.

Lindsay looked over to the agents and watched as they both became really quite as they tried to do their job. A part of her wanted this Natasha to finish her sentence about Lindsay. What was she going to bring up about the mutant? Did she know that Lindsay was on the jet with them?

The pilot spoke up, "It looks like they're getting along"

"Just give them a minute" Natasha responded.

The pilot let out an exasperated sigh as she could tell that he didn't really like that order. The two sat in silence as Lindsay sat not too fat off from them. She wondered what they were seeing but didn't want to get too close. She could already tell that Natasha was listening out for anything unusual on the jet.

Lindsay looked down to her invisible hands, not really worried about her powers becoming tired. She's grown up being invisible nearly all of her life. She remembered she threatened to Erik Selvig that she was going to run away but instead, stayed invisible for about half a month. The only way he found out was when he saw his left overs floating and being magically consumed by some type of ghost.

A smile crossed over her lips as she remembered how Erik was her father from then on. Nothing seemed to have surprised him about her, even when she was a mutant that no one wanted.

Worry then crossed through her mind as she wondered what would happen after Loki was done with Erik. Would he be able to forgive himself after helping a Demigod destroy the world?

No doubt he would question her actions as of late. She first started off trying to save Erik from Loki, but now something was changing inside of her. Lindsay didn't even feel like his hostage anymore. She wasn't afraid of Loki because she has seen a side of him that she knew no one else cared to think existed in him.

Lindsay had found herself not only siding with the Asgardian, but also having feelings for him. It wasn't that she pitied him or anything, it was just that for once someone was able to talk to her without being scared of her abilities. Even though, for some reason, he was immune to her ability to freeze him over. Recently, she has never felt more encouraged to be the woman that she's always wanted to be ever since Loki came into her world.

She knew that Erik would say that she was crazy and that she was letting her emotions run wild. Maybe it wasn't that? She's seen the way that Loki has looked at her recently. How could all of this be in her head?

Lindsay snapped out of it when they heard a big ringing sound that exploded outside. Her jaw dropped when she noticed that the trees had fallen over like something she would have only seen in the movies. What in the hell is going on out there? Is Loki safe?

Natasha spoke into the coms but somehow didn't get an answer as they slowly started to ascend down. The pilot cursed about how the forest rangers would have their heads if they figured out what was happening here. Lindsay's heart beated out of her chest as she wondered what was going on outside. The jet made a shaky drop as the hatch opened up, guess they will find out soon.

The pilot sighed, "Fury is going to have our heads for this. We've already got a lot to deal with anyways. Damn it!"

"Just relax" Natasha quoted.

"How can I relax? I'm supposed to be relaxing in the Bahamas with my wife and kids right now" the pilot countered.

"You can join them as soon as we get Loki back to base" Natasha told him, "I promise you that. I'll talk to Fury about this"

Lindsay turned when she heard footsteps approaching the jet as she felt her body tense up. The four men who were in the jet just moments before started to slowly come back on board. Lindsay smiled when she saw Loki walk onto the plan and was forced to sit down in his usual spot, but Thor slowly sat down in the seat next to him. She couldn't help but make a face at the Asgardian as Iron Man mumbled about the repairments on his suit.

"We're all accounted for" Captain America said.

Natasha took this time to look around the jet and judge how great the tension was when the four just arrived. Loki and Thor were sitting next to each other but they weren't even speaking, nor looking in the same direction. Tony Stark was standing in a corner the farthest away from Thor as he went on and on about a tourist she was suspecting to be Thor's nickname. And of course, the Captain was standing away from Tony Stark as he didn't really see eye to eye with that man at all.

She then turned around and closed the hatchet once again as the pilot started to assemble the jet once again. Whatever happened between them was between them. She wasn't getting paid to be a therapist right now. All she wanted to do was get back to base and figure out where Agent Barton was.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" she said in a tired voice.


	10. Our Solemn Hour

Once Loki was taken into the base, Lindsay was having trouble following him. Not only did they have six armed men surrounding Loki but all of the fast closing doors made it really difficult to keep her distance.

She finally followed them into a room where a circular clear cell was waiting for him. Lindsay spotted Fury and followed him over to the controls.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's a 30, 000 feet straight down in a steel trap" Nick Fury yelled out as he opened the compartment that was just below Loki. Lindsay felt the gushing wind trying to snake her into the pit itself. She watched as Loki looked down into the hole as if he was really contemplating an escape. Fury then taped a few keys and the hatchet closed back up, "You get how that works? Ant, boot"

Loki let out a low chuckle as he took a few steps away from the edge. She knew that there was something in his mind already constructing a plan. That's how he always works, that's how he seems to escape out of everyone's grasp. Loki raised up his hands as if in a friendly way.

"It's an impressive cage" Loki complimented, "Not built, I think, for me"

"Built for something a lot stronger than you" Fury commented.

"Oh, I've heard" Loki turned and faced a camera, "A mindless beast. Makes play that he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Fury faced Loki, "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did"

"Ooh" Loki let out, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something" Fury commented while he left the room.

Loki walked around the room for a while, pacing as he was contemplating on what to do, when suddenly he stopped and looked around the room.

"I know you're there" Loki called out, "The cameras are only focused on this room"

Lindsay slowly let herself be seen as the invisibility wore off. Loki turned around and looked over to her and only smirked. She crossed her arms over her chest and could only smile back at him as she kept a safe distance away from the glass. As much as she wanted to come up to the glass and talk to him, she really didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to know that she was on deck.

"You look happy to see me" Lindsay finally said.

"I thought you would leave" Loki's voice said suddenly from behind her, making Lindsay gasp and turn around, "I thought I was never going to see you again"

"I had a debt to fulfill with you" Lindsay said as she tried not to realize how close he was to her.

"I left you in the streets of Germany where you could've easily run off on your own"

"Is that what you wanted me to do?"

Loki looked deep into her chestnut eyes before he shook his head, "No"

"I didn't want to leave you either" Lindsay told him, "Not after S.H.I.E.L.D. has you hostage"

"Am I really their hostage?" Loki asked with a smile, "Could you really call it a hostage situation when I really want to be here? This is all apart of the plan"

"Then what is the next move?" Lindsay questioned, "And why was my part of the mission so important? I only played a minor role"

"I wanted to know what your decision would be if I let you free" Loki answered honestly.

"Why was that so important?" Lindsay looked up into his green eyes.

Loki stared down at her before he answered, "I didn't want to keep you there if all you were doing was playing along. I needed to know what would happen if you were to have that choice laid before you"

"I made my choice" Lindsay told him.

"I'm glad you did" Loki smiled down to her, "I can't do this alone. Not after knowing you"

"I can't go back now" Lindsay shook her head, "And not because I was associated with you. It's because I've learned too much. I don't want to go back into this world as an outcast. I thought that I was okay with being just another mutant but I wasn't. I don't think anyone in this world thinks that way. You came from a place where having magical abilities is worshipped. I want you to bring that here. I want you to rule this world Loki"

"I will with you by my side" Loki promised.

"I didn't say I wanted to rule" Lindsay disagreed, "Why would I have the desire to rule?"

Loki then cupped her face and sent his lips down onto hers, making Lindsay gasp as she closed her eyes. She reached out and grabbed onto his coat and pulled him closer as she felt the temperature of her body lower, making her suddenly stop.

"You never cease to amaze me" Loki breathed out as his breath let out a slight fog.

"I'm sorry" Lindsay apologized, "It's something that happens whenever I get too overwhelmed. It's always been kind of hard to control"

"A queen should never apologize" Loki told her.

"Queen?" Lindsay repeated.

Lindsay smiled with him before she went up onto her tiptoes to kiss him once again.

Loki smiled through the kiss, "You really are enjoying this"

"So what do we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"We wait for our rescue team" Loki told her.

"You're not really telling me everything, Loki" Lindsay went on, "How am I supposed to know when they are here? How will they find us?"

"I just told you that you will be my queen once we rule, isn't that enough?" Loki shook his head.

"Clearly not" Lindsay replied before looking back over to the still pacing Loki in the glass, "Too bad the real you isn't enjoying this as much as I am"

Loki smirked as he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her as they went deeper into a corner. Lindsay giggled in the kiss as he shushed her before she turned them both invisible, just in case Fury sends in a body-guard to keep watch over him.


	11. Fly on the Wall

"Well, this seems interesting" Lindsay sighed, "They brought in the freak as well"

"Banner, take a look at this" Tony Stark waved the other scientist over to him, "Jarvis just unlocked everything"

Dr. Banner walked over to Stark, "What did it find out? What is all of this?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s future party plans" Tony mumbled, "This is why they need the Tesseract"

"No wonder they didn't want you around" Bruce pieced together.

"I wonder who else know about this" Tony looked over to his colleague.

"I don't think Steve knows about this. He seemed pretty surprised when we were talking to him about Loki's speech" Bruce folded his arms over his chest.

"Loki's right... they were going to turn on each other" Lindsay said more to herself as she watched the scientist talk back and forth as she smirked at them.

"That guy's just a big stiff" Tony waved Bruce off.

"Still, he probably has no idea about what's going on right now" Bruce pointed out.

"Romanov might" Tony suggested, "She's been kind of keeping us in the dark also"

"I can agree on that one" Bruce nodded.

"Thor... not so much" Tony shook his head.

"I highly doubt he even knows about this" Bruce explained, "He wants nothing more than to get his crazy brother out of here"

"You better choose your words carefully, Doctor" Lindsay hissed under her breath.

"What is Phase 2?" Tony said to himself, "There's nothing really written about it. It's almost like as if they erased the whole data"

"That's highly suspicious" Bruce spoke up.

"I wonder why that is" Tony said slowly, "Sounds very unlike S.H.I.E.L.D. to have made an empty folder with nothing in it"

"Maybe because they knew you were coming" Bruce smirked.

"Maybe" Tony smiled back, "But this is only getting me more and more curious"

"What are we waiting for?" Banner asked, "Let's go talk to the big guy right now"

"This is going to get ugly" Lindsay commented from out of the room.

"We don't have to" Tony raised his eyebrows as he tapped on his glass disk.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing?" Banner asked.

"Making my chip more noticable" Tony responded.

"Why?" Banner questioned.

"I'm too lazy to go off finding Fury" Tony remarked, making Bruce chuckle.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Bruce asked.

"Probably just lie his way out" Tony shrugged, "Let's see for ourselves in a little bit"

"I wish I could stay to watch this go down" Lindsay mumbled.

Bruce walked over to one of the screens, "I'm glad you're on board right now, Mr. Stark"

Tony winked at him, "Thanks for inviting me. I'm pretty sure if Loki hadn't come around, I wouldn't have been even remotely close to this dump"

Banner nodded, "You and me both"

Tony sat down on top of a table, "He should be coming any minute now. God, I had no idea that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system worked this slow. It's kind of sad on their part"

"There's a lot of interesting holes in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system that I'm starting to notice"

"Sucks for them"

Lindsay just shook her head and she walked out from the corner of the lab and drifted down the hallway. Upon leaving, she walked past a furious Nick Fury fumbling about Tony Stark and his gadgets. She smiled politely to herself as she felt completely invincible. It's not everyday that a mutant gets to see what S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been up to.

A female came jogging up to a man, "Coulson, where's Romanov? She's supposed to meet up with me on going over the logs. I can't find her anywhere. Do you know where she might disappeared to?"

Coulson replied, "Last I checked, she was going to talk to Loki. It would be better if she finds you"

"What are we going to do with him?" the lady asked.

Coulson shrugged, "Whatever Fury wants. He can have the man tortured if he wanted to. Loki isn't human after all. I guess the rules can bend to our favor in that way"

"I won't let that happen" Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" the woman turned around and looked down the hall.

"What? The engines?" Coulson asked.

"Very funny, I thought I heard a voice" the woman rolled her eyes.

"The only voice I hear is both mine and yours. Or maybe it's a ghost that's up here" Coulson smiled, "A couple of people have died in this boat"

"Now you're starting to scare me" the female tensed up.

"Are you scared?" Coulson teased, "Maybe we should slip some of that calming serum into your system. That could probably help you out. The lab's just right up ahead"

"Oh, please" Lindsay rolled her eyes and continued to walk away.

"Shut up!" the female said from behind her, "I'll slip that serum in you!"

"You know what the protocol is. It doesn't matter about the Avengers" a spy said down the hall, "I know what you're thinking, Hill. We just got to trust that Fury is making the right play"

Maria Hill just folded her arms and shook her head as she looked away from the other spy. Lindsay couldn't help but stop to watch this secret conversation. She remembered Hill, the woman sounded like Nick Fury's right-hand woman. Sounds like Fury has his enemies a lot closer to him then he really realizes.

"I know you don't like it, but what can we do? He's still in control" her friend mentioned.

Maria didn't say anything but just clenched her jaw tightly. They both eased up a little as a couple of suited up S.H.I.E.L.D. members walked past the two women. Lindsay smirked as she realized how discreet this little meeting was. Lindsay turned around and walked away as she felt her spirits lift higher than the plane.

"Loki didn't even need to come here in order to destroy them" Lindsay said to herself.

Another voice made her turn to her right, "What about the mutant?"

The person he was talking to looked up from his iPad, "What mutant?"

"Erik Selvig's assistant. Wasn't she a mutant?" the first spy asked.

"Didn't she die in the rubble?" the second one question.

"I don't think so" the man looked around the hall, "I just got a new report. They uncovered all of the bodies. Her body was missing in the rubble. She was there when the portal exploded over itself. Her card was used only minutes after Loki had arrived.I just got footage of her running down the hall toward the garage. From there it just seemed like she disappeared. I tried looking over at the hospitals but couldn't find anything. If she escaped then maybe we could use her. Maybe even put her inside this team? She would do anything to keep off of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bad side"

Lindsay scoffed, "Because S.H.I.E.L.D. is so pure and full of promises"

She decided then that it was time to reunite with Loki. Turns out she's gathered a lot of information that not a lot of people would have known about. Lindsay was sure that the people who work here everyday probably don't know as much as she does. It kind of made Lindsay pity them in a way that humans look down on mutants but yet mutants are the ones who could be a huge benefactor in times like these.

"Where are you going off to?" the woman asked.

"Just doing a few rounds" the man replied.

"Have we located the Tesseract yet?" she asked him.

The man shook his head, "Not yet"

"You won't. Trust me" Lindsay commented.

"Do you think he's talking?"

"I highly doubt it"

"I just want him to leave" the woman eased up.

"Trust me, the sooner we get the Tesseract, the sooner this Loki guy will be out of our hair" the man consoled the woman by placing his hands on her arms.

"He's creeping me out" the girl whined.

Lindsay watched as the guy rubbed her arms and then bent down and kissed the top of her head. The woman let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Lindsay turned and continued to walk away as she realized that Barton shouldn't be that far out. Which meant that she should stay close to Loki in case Barton was ahead of schedule.

"Where are you?" Lindsay stopped as she realized she reached a dead-end.

The one thing that she really didn't like about being on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ship was that it was more than confusing. She didn't understand how people don't get lost on a daily basis. Then again, they never really had a fugitive come aboard along with an Asgardian. She let out a huff as she placed her hands on her hips as she tried to retrace her steps back over to Loki.

"I need you on deck" a woman ordered.

"You got it" another female voice obeyed.

Lindsay decided to followed the two as much as she could until she could find an entrance that she remembered that was close to the prison cell. Lindsay knew that running out of the cell would've been a bad thing but she refused to listen to herself. She wanted to be more of a team player for Loki rather than just his Queen when the time came for ruling. She knew that Loki was most likely expecting her right now.

Lindsay groaned, "Dead end"

She watched as the two women she was following had gone down a hall and was climbing up a ladder at the end of it. Lindsay leaned on the side and huffed out her bangs. A part of her wished that she had stayed with the two scientist and watch as the whole argument just go down. But Loki had warned her to stay away from Bruce Banner, even though he didn't really say what was going to happen, she could only figure out that he was planning on releasing the Hulk.

"I heard that Fury wasn't authorized to give the go with assembling this team"

"Really?" a guy asked, "I wouldn't either"

The other spy scoffed, "You think they're pissed?"

"I would be!"

"So far they've been civil"

"Not for long" Lindsay warned.

"Yeah, but how long is that going to last?" one spy challenged.

"I just saw Captain America and Iron Man arguing not too long ago" the other one pointed out, "It looked to me that someone was about to punch the other guy"

"My money's on Iron Man"

"No way!"

"Boys" Lindsay scoffed before her mood brightened up, "Well, what do you know"

Lindsay walked down a hallway that she found familiar, thanks to the guards that were standing just outside the door. She found it funny how there were only guards at the end of the hall and not in the room with Loki. It made things seem a little bit too easy for someone like her to access Loki. She drifted past the two guards as they were in mid-conversation.

"That's what I would do" one person said, "But I guess that's just me"

"There is no way Fury would allow that"

"Senator Kelly would be willing to change his mind about that"

"And what about the mutants who would rebel against the experiment?" the other one questioned.

"It's not like they matter anymore"

"Not until one sneaks up on you"

The other agent scoffed, "I'd like to see one try"

"I wouldn't put it past them. I did kick your ass when we did the stealth test" one hinted in a sing-song voice.

Lindsay walked into the room where Loki was just patiently waiting, sitting on the lonesome bench with his elbows on his knees. She walked over to the corner where she knew the camera wouldn't see her and slowly made herself visible. She watched as Loki blinked and his looked up as he slowly smiled at her. Lindsay then felt hands on her hips as Loki bent down his head and lightly kissed the top of her hair while taking in her scent.

Loki spoke, "You were gone for a long time. I was beginning to worry about you. I thought maybe that Fury had found out about you. You must be very careful right now. Time is of the essence and Barton should be arriving any moment"

"I was curious" Lindsay turned around to look at him, "I wanted to wander around and get my feel of this airship. These people are professional agents but horrible gossipers. It sounded like nearly everywhere I went there was something new"

"Interesting" Loki smiled down to her, "Anything important? Is there something that we can use?"

"I'll tell you later" Lindsay placed her finger on his lips, "Right now, I just really want to get off this plane"

"We will soon"

"I know I can control being invisible but it does get kind of tiring trying to avoid people's paths" Lindsay sighed, "It's kind of sad, really. One agent talked about stealth and yet they never saw me coming"

"Soon everyone will know your face"

"What will it be like?" Lindsay asked, "To be Queen, I mean. What will I be able to do? What can I do? I know that when I was a little girl, I've always wanted to be of royalty but never really thought of it happening"

Loki took her chin and gave it a slight pinch, "Then you shall make a great example. Once we reunite with Selvig, the machine shall be ready to open another portal"

"I wonder how he's putting up with these days. I'm surprised that you left those two alone for nearly 24 hours" Lindsay remarked, "I'm starting to believe that you are trusting those two flying monkeys. It starting to get heart-warming"

"Flying monkeys?" Loki asked her in a slow and confused voice.

"Nevermind" Lindsay chuckled.

"Stay close to this cell, I want you to be here when the ambush happens" Loki said in a small whisper.

"How will we know when it's even started?" Lindsay asked.

"Someone's coming" Loki said in a harsh whisper making Lindsay quickly vanish and Loki disappear back into his cell, "There's not many people who can sneak up on me"

"But you'd figured I'd come" Natasha replied back.

"After" Loki said as Lindsay watched from the corner, "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate"

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton" Natasha commanded.

"I would say I've expanded his mind" Loki stated simply.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Natasha asked as she came forward and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh... Is this love Agent Romanov?" Loki inquired.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt" Natasha lied.

"Tell me" Loki walked backwards to sit on his bench.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. .. I, uh... Well, I made a name for myself" Natasha explained as she too sat down, "I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call"

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked as Lindsay felt surprised and a little bit jealous at the same time.

"Not let you out" Natasha replied back.

"No, but I like this" Loki smiled, "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man"

"Regimes fall everyday" Natasha countered, "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was"

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's really not that complicated" Natasha got up from her spot and walked up to the glass, "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out"

"Can you?" Loki asked, making Lindsay curious, "Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest of sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away. I won't touch Barton, after I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake up just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim"

Lindsay noticed that with every word and threat he said to Natasha, she had straightened up and became more interested in what he was saying. She watched as Natasha had turned around and was slightly crying as she turned away from him. Loki took that time to look into the space where Lindsay was. Even though he couldn't see her, Lindsay gave him a smile as she somehow enjoyed seeing such a highly skilled agent as Romanoff crumble down into tears.

"You're a monster" she finally said.

Loki let out a low chuckle as he enjoyed his. Lindsay couldn't help but feel like something wasn't really right. She wanted so much to voice her opinion over to Loki but she knew what risks that would cause. Instead, she just let it play out and hoped that Loki was catching on.

"Oh, no" Loki disagreed, "You brought the monster"

"So, Banner" Natasha said as she turned around to show that she wasn't crying at all, "That's your play"

"What?" Loki whispered.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk" Natasha said through her earpiece as she quickly started to walk out of the room, "Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well. Thank you for your cooperation"

"Don't worry so much about her, Loki" Lindsay spoke up as she kept herself invisible.

"She knows our plans" Loki said in a slow and angry voice.

"But Banner is figuring out what S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to use the Tesseract for" Lindsay said in a simple voice.

Loki stopped in his tracks, "What? Are you telling me that they didn't know? Now why on earth would S.H.I.E.L.D. keep that secret from them?"

"I don't really know. Maybe because they know Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner will have a total fit" Lindsay smiled, "And then the other guy will step in"


	12. Bonnie & Clyde

Lindsay huffed up her bangs once again as she moved her leg back and forth from her place on a beam. She looked down to the empty room that no one has come into since Natasha which kind of gave Lindsay move of a no point on turning invisible anymore. It was sort of sad on how the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. rely so well on their security that there wasn't any guards that would keep post in Loki's room. That or they were really afraid of the Asgardian God of Mischief.

Loki appeared beside her, "You seem just as bored as I"

Lindsay turned toward him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, turning her lips to ice first and letting them linger on his skin. When she parted from his skin, she watched as it went from blue back into a normal skin tone.

"How can you guess?" Lindsay finally said, "I always thought that these things would come as some sort of action-packed. I feel like we've been here for hours now. Barton's reputation exceeds himself. I was going to give him four hours before he decided to show up"

"It's been four hours and one minute" Loki stated.

"What? Really?" Lindsay blinked, "Well, it feels a lot longer than that. When are we supposed to know that they are here anyways?"

Loki turned and placed a finger on her lips, "Trust me, you will know when the time comes"

Loki slowly traced his finger down to her chin before he placed his hand onto her cheek as she leaned into it. He gave a small smile to her as he was now finally happy that he had come to Midgard to have met this Midgardian Mutant.

He looked down to her hand and then wrapped his fingers around them.

"I can't wait until we finally get out of here" Lindsay broke the silence.

Lindsay gave Loki's hand a tight squeeze as she traced her thumb onto his skin. She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Loki didn't know what to do in this sign of affection but just sit there and let her use his shoulder as a place of rest. He felt something inside of him stir as a part of him was somewhat happy that he had found a Queen to help rule with him.

All his life, he was treated like an imp when it came to courting women in Asgard. Everyone wanted Thor before he was strong, protective, and... blonde. And whenever Loki did have a partner, they never were really amused with all of the tricks he puts on people just for a little bit of a laugh.

That was his life back in Asgard, as a shadow that was on the wall due to Thor's greatness. No one understood... not even his own brother even though Loki would give credit where it was due that his older brother really did try.

But how could someone who was born with that much potential know anything about living in the dark?

Loki took his hand out of Lindsay's as he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her in. He looked down to the woman and noticed that there was a slight smile to her lips as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

He knew the first moment she opened up to him about the life of being a mutant, that she understood what it was like to be him.

A big monstrous roar echoed throughout the airship, making both Lindsay and Loki straighten up. Lindsay couldn't help but gasp at how menacing the beast sounded before she turned and looked over to Loki. He on the other hand smiled as if he was waiting for it like a child on Christmas morning.

"That's our cue" Loki told her, "Are you really ready?"

"He's not going to come here, is he?" Lindsay asked, "I've seen the footage of what the Hulk looks like"

"He won't" Loki reassured her.

"But what if he does?"

"Then I will protect you" Loki told her, "The Hulk will be no match for me. I will fight him off long enough until you can escape"

Lindsay smiled as she got up and walked over to the ladder as Loki vanished. She dropped down to the bottom floor and walked over to the control panel and hit the unlock button.

Loki walked out of the prison cell and straight toward her as he cupped her face and kissed her with a contained passion.

"Let's get out of here"

"No" Loki shook his head, "There's someone I'm waiting for"

Lindsay looked up to him, "Thor? But why? We should head on over to the jet right now. We have to get out of here as soon as we can"

Loki just pinched her chin and shushed her, his lips were still close to hers as she felt the air caress her skin.

"Patience" Loki told her.

"Whatever you say" Lindsay replied.

"Don't worry, we just need him to get back into my cell" Loki stated.

Lindsay didn't know why Loki was so calm as of this point. She did her job in setting him free, shouldn't he be already going to the jet right about now? She didn't want Loki to become imprisoned once again. This time she feared that S.H.I.E.L.D. won't be so kind as to let him stay in an unauthorized cell unit.

She's heard of the horror stories that happens when mutants get locked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. and she really didn't want to be a next victim. In fact, all of the mutants that seem to have been let out by S.H.I.E.L.D. just go underground, literally. Sometimes she hears that S.H.I.E.L.D. runs experiments on mutants to see how their powers work but instead, override their powers to make them look disfigured.

Lindsay looked back down to her body as she wondered which would be worse; to be eternally invisible or just this one walking and talking ice statue. She blinked back her tears as she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart beat rapidly.

She felt hands on her now shaking hands as she looked up and noticed that Loki was giving her a curious look as he smoothed out her hair.

Lindsay tried her best to smile at him but it only made it look like she was about to cry. Loki brough one hand behind the back of her head and brought her closer to him and into his chest. She felt the other arm wrap around her waist as he held her in some sort of tight embrace. He held her there as he felt the small figure under him wrap her arms around him as she buried her face into his chest.

He didn't know what she was so afraid of but he didn't really care as of that moment. Whatever she was afraid of, he would gladly fight it back and make sure that she was safe and sound. Loki turned and looked at the projection form of himself waiting in the cell for Thor, he wondered if all of this was worth it.

He's been having doubts as of late to what he really was fighting for. He could practically hear his mother's words echo in his mind about how one woman could turn your world upside down and inside out.

Maybe this is what was finally happening to Loki?

"I just want to get out of here, Loki" Lindsay's voice came through as a muffle in his chest, "I don't want to stay in this airship anymore"

Loki didn't say anything right away but gently petted down her hair. He didn't like to see Lindsay in this much turmoil.

He then cleared his mind as he closed his eyes. Lindsay heard something behind them as she picked up her head and turned around. Standing there was another Loki who was patiently waiting for her.

Loki dropped his arms down and gently pushed her to the other one, "Go with him. He will lead you over to the plane"

Lindsay turned around, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I still need to wait for my brother" Loki told her.

"You will come back, won't you?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course I will!" Loki smiled to her.

"I don't like this" Lindsay shook her head, "I want to stay with you. The real you. If you get caught, I get caught"

Lindsay turned and stood in front of Loki, firmly. She looked straight into his eyes as if to try to test her.

They both heard the Hulk let out another roar but this time it sounded like it was getting closer.

Loki let out a curse word that Lindsay wasn't at all familiar with as she could tell he was torn a part. He didn't want to let Lindsay out now, knowing that the Hulk had just come closer to the cell. He looked down to her and noticed that tears were stinging her eyes. Loki didn't know what t do but to cup her face and bring his forehead down to hers.

Lindsay felt at war with herself as she didn't know whether or not to leave or to stay. She wanted to leave because she was afraid of what S.H.I.E.L.D. might do to her. But then again, she wanted to stay to know that Loki was alright.

Over the last couple of days she has never felt so attached to anyone as much as she was with Loki. It wasn't because of everything that has happened in the past but of what hope would bring to them in the future.

She's gone too far with him in order to just turn around and leave him when hell was breaking loose around them.

"Even if you did get caught, they would still think you did because you had no choice" Loki explained to her.

"But what will that mean when it comes to you?" Lindsay asked.

Lindsay felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see the other Loki was standing behind her. She waved him off and took his hand off of her shoulder. He still persisted with trying to take her with him. Lindsay let out an irritated yell and pushed the other Loki further away from her.

Loki heard footsteps approaching as he noticed one of his controlled guards was coming over with the scepter. He handed it over to the demigod before her walked a few paces and then stopped. The man was to lead him out once he was done with Thor.

He looked over to Lindsay who was staring straight at him with fierce determination. Loki knew for a fact that Lindsay wasn't going to go anywhere.

Loki let out a defeated sigh, "Please, just do as I ask. I will be there shortly. I promise you that"

Lindsay closed her eyes as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Leave us" Lindsay said in a firm voice but no one moved so she yelled out, "LEAVE US NOW!"

"Do as she says" Loki agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Lindsay said to him.

"I can tell that you are frightened" Loki told her, "I just want to see you to safety"

Lindsay placed her hands on her hips, "You may be a god, but they will treat you like a mutant. You don't want to know the stories that I've heard about"

Loki let in a big breath as he twirled the scepter around and around as he clenched his jaw. He knew that if he hadn't fallen in love with this mutant, he would've either killed her or put her under his control in order to do as he pleases.

But even just thinking about doing that made Loki feel disgust for himself for the first time.

"All the more reason to get you out of this building" Loki finally stated.

Lindsay looked at the Asgardian as she noticed that he had a pleaful look to his eyes, something she wouldn't recognize from the first time she saw him. His top priority was to separate the freak show a part, not to make sure that Lindsay would be safe and sound. Her mind went back to just a half hour ago when he had taunted Natasha with Barton's whereabouts. The side memory made her slightly forget about the danger that they were both in.

"Why didn't you give that threat to me when I pleaded for Erik Selvig's life?" Lindsay asked.

Loki looked down to her chestnut eyes and wondered what she was thinking. He let out a low sigh as he knew this wasn't the time nor the place for this kind of discussion. During his heat of remarks to Agent Romanov he completely forgot how Lindsay came to know him and how they met on similar standards that the other woman was trying to plead for.

Before Loki knew it, Lindsay scoffed and turned invisible as she turned away from him. Loki reached out and tried to grab a hold of where she was but realized that she had already moved from that spot.

His eyes wandered around as he tried to at least look for some sort of hint that Lindsay was in the room.

She should know better than to do this right now. They were in the middle of a rescue mission. Even if Barton came out on this, he wouldn't even care to go looking for the invisible mutant. He's expressed his feelings about her long enough to not try to change anything.

Loki felt that he was panicking as he wanted to shout out her name and call out for her. A sinking feeling resided in him as if he was still in the cell and falling down to the ground. He closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose.

He should've just gone when she had asked him to. It wasn't like Thor was going to be a big problem once the Chitauri come out of the portal.

He sighed as he looked up to the ceiling, wondering what to do next.

"Because you were different from her!" Loki shouted out.

Lindsay's voice echoed, "What made me different?"

Loki turned around, "Lindsay, don't do this now"

She answered, "I want to know why. Was it because of my mutant powers? Was that what spared my life with you? Was I supposed to be used as some sort of tool?"

"At the time, yes!" Loki shouted, "But then I got to know the real you"

I heard her sniff, "Loki, were you going to kill him after this was over?"

"Was" Loki stated.

He looked around the room, not even knowing if Lindsay was even there or not. All he knew was that he had to plead his case. Loki just had to get it off of his chest right now. He just hoped that she was nearby to hear what he has to say.

Loki listened quietly as he tried to detect where the invisible mutant had run off to. Instead, he heard in the distance, running heavy footsteps that only meant one thing. Thor was coming.

He let out another sigh as the projected Loki had gotten into place. Loki didn't have anything left to do but to finish what he had started.

Loki whispered, "I hope you're near"

With one more breath, he rolled back his shoulders and became stone faced as if he had never met Lindsay.

"No!" Thor shouted as he charged over.

Loki watched as Thor tried to tackle 'Loki' to the ground but instead went right through him and fell to the ground. Loki closed the door behind his brother as Thor got up and looked around. Loki cocked his head to the side as he watched his brother in the cell. That little circular room seems to suit him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki questioned.

Thor let out a yell as he slammed down his hammer onto the glass. The glass cracked only a little, but something else happened that didn't work to his favor. The metals that were holding the cell up moved slightly, making a groaning sound.

"The humans think us immortal" Loki told his brother, "Should we test that?"

Loki turned and was about to open up the latch when he noticed something coming in. A human was there with what looked like a machine gun.

"Move away, please" he said in a small voice, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does"

The man flipped a switch, making the prototype power up.

"Do you want to find out?"

Agent Coulson let out a groan as both Loki and Thor blinked in surprise. The agent just stood there motionless as red stained his suit. To Loki's satisfaction, an ice knife slowly became visible as Lindsay started to show up. Once she was fully visible she dropped her hold on the agent making him fall down to the ground.

"No!" Thor screamed out.

Loki smiled to her as she slowly walked over to him and cupped his face as she kissed him. Thor watched as the mysterious woman embraced Loki as Jane embraced him just one year ago. The woman broke the kiss, looked over to Thor before opening the latch and then pushed the red button.

Loki offered up his arm as they both were about to walk out when they heard from behind them, "You're going to lose"

"Am I?" Loki questioned.

"It's in your nature"

"Hmm" Lindsay nodded, "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is our disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction" Coulson stated.

"I don't think I'm" Loki started before Coulson blasted him off over to the wall. Lindsay turned and noticed that he had fallen through the wall. She let out a gasp as she ran over and jumped through the hole and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Lindsay asked.

Loki groaned as Lindsay carefully eased him up and placed his arm over her shoulders. She glanced back over to the Agent who seemed only minutes away from being dead. Lindsay then led the way over to the exit. He only took a minute to regain his composure before Loki took his arm off of her shoulders and offered back his arm.

Lindsay smiled as she turned them both invisible as she walked them through the halls over to the deck. They walked by the lab where the whole glass was shattered and the floor was missing. Everywhere they went, wreckage seemed to have been made as bodies, blood, and loose wires scattered the floor.

They reached the deck where there was only one jet waiting in stall for them. Lindsay turned them visible as they walked up onto it as the pilot lifted up and flew off to their next destination.

Loki sat down with Lindsay by her side as he smiled to her in a very proud and evil way.


	13. Courtesy Call

"No way!" Lindsay turned to Loki, "Mr. Stark is going to kill you!"

"If he survived what happened back there" Loki said to her, "But his tower is the only place that will sustain the Tesseract"

"I wonder what's inside" Lindsay replied.

"You will soon find out" Loki told her.

"So the Chitauri must be thrilled" Lindsay said, "I'm pretty sure New York City is going to get a serious wake up call after this invasion is done"

Loki placed a hand on the small of her back, "Tomorrow"

Lindsay looked up to him, "I thought you would want to do this as soon as possible"

Loki smiled to her, "Not today. Tomorrow will be full of excitement that I possibly won't have anytime left for you"

"Isn't that sweet" Lindsay cocked her head to the side, "You know, I thought you might've been a lot of things. I just never thought you would be a sweet and caring guy. It never really fit with the whole 'Let's go and take over the world' personality. I'm glad I was wrong. I was scared of what you might say or do to me back then but now I'm not afraid to speak my mind anymore. You've changed. Not dramatically though. I mean, you still want to take over Midgard and I don't really want to stop you. But you have this softer side to you that you don't let anyone else see. Maybe you did let people see that side but it just got thrown into your face long before you even knew me. I was going to leave you in that room when you were waiting for your brother. In fact, I actually left that room and nearly ran into your brother when I was leaving to go up on the deck. But then I knew I couldn't leave you actually someone like him abandoned you for a greater glory"

Loki brought her closer to him, "If you had kept on going, I don't know where I would be without you"

Lindsay smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as the jet started to lower itself down onto the roof of Stark Tower. She nuzzled her head deeper into his chest as the pilot was talking back and forth to the person down below as they landed. Together, they both walked down onto the Tower, the evening light blinding Lindsay's eyes as the cool wind sent goosebumps onto her skin. Selvig was on a floor higher as he waved at them before turning back around and working on his machine.

"So what shall we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know about you" Loki started, "But I'm starving"

"I was thinking the same thing" Lindsay smiled up to him.

"You go on inside" Loki told her, "I'm going to talk to Erik for a little while longer"

"Since when did you two went by first name basis?"

"I don't understand the reference" Loki cocked his head to the side, "This is what seems to amuse me the most with you Midgardians. You have all these terms and references that it makes me wonder how any of you can keep up to date with any of them. Does one have to go to school and learn such terms? Where did you learn them?"

"I will teach them to you later" Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"You better keep that promise" Loki told her.

"I swear on my life" Lindsay placed her hand up in the air like as if she was in girl's scouts.

"I will be in shortly" Loki leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I think I'm going to take a shower" Lindsay said as she turned and walked over to the door.

"Right this way" a controlled man said as he escorted her inside.

Lindsay honestly didn't know when was the last time she took a shower where she just stood there and daydreamed as the steam clouded up the whole room. She wished that she could've stayed inside for as long as she could but she feared that she was making Loki wait. Once she got out and stole a few clothes from Mr. Stark's girlfriend's drawer, she walked out over to the main room. In the middle of the room was Loki, a fancy table, and delicious smelling food.

"Did I miss something? Where is everybody?" Lindsay looked around the room.

"On the other floors that Tony Stark appears to own in this building" Loki answered.

Lindsay nodded as she walked over to the table and peered down at the food. She should've known that Loki would create Asgardian dishes for their little intimate supper. He walked over to her and ran a hand down her wet hair. Loki then led her over to the seat and pulled it out for her.

"Thank you" Lindsay said in a shy voice, "So what's it like? To have the world within his grasps"

Loki chuckled as he sat down in his seat, "I definitely do want to favor the moment. It is something that I won't be able to savor too often"

"After all of this" Lindsay waved her fork around the room, "After you've controlled Midgard. What's going to happen next? Asgard or Jotunheim?"

"Already planning on overthrowing, I see" Loki joked.

"I'm just thinking about our concerns" Lindsay shrugged, "Odin won't be too happy to hear that Thor is gone and you're ruling the world he swore to protect"

"You do have a point" Loki pointed out, "So what's your strategy?"

"We have mutants here that don't really like authority figures that are known today" Lindsay hinted, "Maybe we could get them onto our side"

"Interesting" Loki smiled to her, "I love a woman with vision. You will be a wonderous Queen. A perfect example for this place"

"You really think I will be a successful Queen?" Lindsay asked.

"I know it" Loki told her, "I'm surprised that you were just a scientists assistant when I first came here"

"Before that, I was a lab rat" Lindsay countered, "And that's how I became the mutant that you see before you today. Don't suppose that we could still make a detour though. Perhaps maybe even find my father?"

"And what will you do to him?" Loki questioned.

"Not me. You" Lindsay looked up into his green eyes with intent that Loki knew has been stirring inside of her for the longest time.

"Oh, I see. You want me to finish him" Loki pieced together.

"Consider it a wedding gift" Lindsay smiled.

"I will do my best to please that fulfillment" Loki agreed.

"You know that S.H.I.E.L.D. might still be up in the air. Who knows how many of the Avengers are still there too. I hate to admit it but they will find out sooner or later. Why not act now?" Lindsay picked up her cup, "We can have this planet by midnight"

"All good things come to those who wait. You must remember that" Loki told her.

"I guess you're right" Lindsay smiled.

"Let's look at the view" Loki suggested, "Just put this image of the city in our heads before it happens. The destruction might be devastating to you"

"I'm more than ready" Lindsay said as she stood up.

"You might think that now" Loki held onto her hand, "But once you are in the battlefield, things change drastically"

"You don't think I'm prepared for that?" Lindsay asked, "After all that we've been through"

"My brother knows who you are now" Loki told her.

"He knows what I look like. There's a difference between the two" Lindsay countered.

"It doesn't matter" Loki shook his head.

"What's on your mind now?" Lindsay asked.

Lindsay brought the cup to her lips as she drank probably one of the most delicious wines she has ever tasted in her life. She meant to bring the cup down off of her lips but the goblet fell from her grasp and shattered on the floor. Loki quickly wrapped his arms around her as Lindsay suddenly became very sleepy. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek as he knew within seconds she was going to fall asleep, "I had to do this. This is good-bye. I am so sorry"

"What are you doing, Loki?" Lindsay said in a sleepy voice.

"I love you" Loki said passionately.

"Please, don't do this" she let out.

"Farewell" Loki whispered as she closed her eyes, "This is for the best"

"Sir!" a strong voice said from behind him, "You wanted to see me? You had some orders, I presume. Agent Barton has been compromised. I was his runner-up"

"Take her to the edge of the city" Loki instructed as he carried Lindsay over to the man.

"Yes, sir" the man nodded as he got ready to carry Lindsay.

"And don't hurt her! If I find out that if anyone laid a finger on Lindsay" Loki hissed, "I will kill everyone that's in the building. Do you understand me?"

"I understand" the man agreed.

"I will come back for her" Loki looked down to the woman, "But I need her out of the line of fire. She's only going to be there for protection. No matter what happens, don't leave her out of your sights"

"As you wish. Do you have a message for her when she wakes up?" the man asked as Loki finally gave her over to him.

"Tell her that this was inevitable. I've been planning to do this for a long time" Loki looked down to Lindsay, "She will have to understand that she means a lot to me in the short amount of time that I've known her. I didn't mean this to hurt her but I didn't want to see her get hurt. I'm doing this only to protect her. She will have to understand"

Loki bent down and kissed the top of Lindsay's head before he straightened up and looked at the agent.

"Go"


	14. Going Back

_I had to do this. This is good-bye. I am so sorry. I love you. Farewell._

Lindsay let out a scream as she grabbed onto the man's shirt, "Where am I!?"

The man said in a quivering voice, "He wanted you to be safe"

"I don't think you get what I'm asking" Lindsay said in a threatening tone, "I want to know where I am. I need to know how long it will take me to get over to Stark Tower. And I also don't have time for these stupid games!"

"Loki promised that he will come back for you" the man reasoned.

Lindsay felt her hands grow cold as her power seeped out of her and onto the man that she was holding onto. She watched as he let out a violent shudder as his breathing became more shaky and harder to control. He dropped down to his knees as his skin started to lose color as fear ran through his eyes. Lindsay slowly controlled her power as she brought her face close to his.

Lindsay replied, "That's not an option for me. Disregard Loki's orders and tell me how far out New York City is"

The man swallowed, "You can't go back into the city now. The war is about to start at any moment"

Lindsay gripped onto the man's chin, "Which is why I need to get there as soon as I can"

"He didn't just evacuate you, he evacuated all of us! The only person he left was Dr. Selvig" the man tried to reason.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Lindsay questioned.

"Maybe you should start recruiting for him?" The guard suggested.

"Maybe you should tell me where he's located" Lindsay countered.

"Please" the guard pleaded, "I was only following orders. You know what happens to people who defy him"

"Do you know what happens to people who defy me?" Lindsay asked.

"It's for the best! Honest" he tried again, "He doesn't want you in the line of fire. The Chitauri will only think of you as a human. They will come after you"

"Stalling isn't going to change anything. If you don't tell me where we're located than I will just have to kill you and find another person outside of my room" Lindsay pointed out, "Do you really value your loyalty that much?"

"He's trying to protect you" he replied, "Don't you see that? He doesn't want you to get hurt. If I were you, I would listen to what he's saying"

"Where are we?" Lindsay asked slowly.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" the man finally waved around, "We're back at the underground base. The place where it all started. It's far away from the city so we won't feel the blast. Yet, we are also underground which Loki swore that the Chitauri won't figure out"

"I was locked in this room for most of the time, remember?" Lindsay said in a dark tone.

"You mean you don't know?" the man blinked, "No wonder he wanted us to come back to this place"

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Because you don't know where it is!" the man pointed out.

"And that's why you're here" Lindsay told him.

"I can't tell you. If I do there will be consequences to this" the man sighed, "Not unless you say that he won't lay a finger on me. I know he listens to you! Please, don't let him kill me for this"

"We'll see about that" Lindsay suggested, "Now where are we?"

"About 1:40 minutes west out of New York City" the man informed, "But you will never get there in time. He's going to let them out as soon as Dr. Selvig finds enough power"

"Do we have cars here?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes" the man nodded, "You won't be able to find him on time"

Lindsay didn't listen to the man as she got up from the spot on the floor and walked out of the room. Outside, scientists and guards alike were all together as refugees as they waited, watching the news to see when the Chitauri were coming. They didn't even notice Lindsay as she walked over to the mounds of keys and took out one from the pile.

She watched them jingle in her hand as she gripped the keys and brought them to her mouth. Lindsay needed to go back.

It almost felt like betrayal the way that Loki handled the situation with Lindsay, but his voice echoed throughout her mind as she noticed that it was in that moment that he was most sincere with her. Which was the reason why she needed to be by his side when the Chitauri comes and the world that she learned to hate falls into ruin.

Lindsay sighed, "This isn't about my debt anymore. I know the Avengers will come and when they do, they will have me to face"

Lindsay hopped into a car and then started up the engine with its roaring sound echoing throughout the cave.

"Take this!" the guard threw in a GPS, gun, and about four clips, "You might be needing them"


	15. Reunited

Lindsay looked up to the sky, "Oh man..."

She had to desert her car about a mile and a half out from Stark Tower due to the other crowded vehicles and running pedestrians. People must've thought she was crazy to fight against the currents to get up close and personal with the action. Even the newscast reporters either kept their safe distance away or were running for their lives. Lindsay felt her head spiral out of control as screaming citizens, screeching Chitauri, and distant explosions were the only things that she could hear right now. How in the hell was she going to find Loki in this madness?

Lindsay heard a roar coming from up above as she gasped at what she could only describe as a gigantic worm-like beast with teeth so sharp that she could see it from where she was standing. The creature sent a shudder throughout her entire body as she feared about how much damage one could do. It made her also wonder if that was out in the universe, than there must be other monstrous things that Loki was waiting to unleash. She tore her gaze off of the beast and looked around at the people scurrying for cover.

Lindsay rushed off over to the Tower as she tried her best to avoid the crowd of people who were preventing her on doing so. She was directly under the shadow of the tower and only needed to find a way back up to the top in order to come face to face with Loki. Her anger that she woke up to was gone now but the feeling of panic raced through her as she finally understood what the guard was talking to her about.

"We have to get inside!" a woman yelled as she rushed past Lindsay.

Lindsay cupped her mouth as she screamed out, "Loki! I'm here! I'm down here! Loki!"

A man gripped onto her arm, "You have to get off of the streets!"

"Let go of me!" Lindsay ripped her arm out of his grip as she continued to run the opposite direction, "Loki!"

"Where's my son?!" a woman screamed not too far off from her, "Has anyone seen my son? Tom!"

"We have to get inside" a man came up to the woman, "Let's hope that he's in one of the buildings that people are taking shelter in"

"Loki! I'm down here!" Lindsay waved her hands above her head.

Lindsay dropped her arms down to the sides of her as she let out a defeated sigh. It was useless to try to get the Asgardians attention with all of this happening around her.

"It's an alien invasion, run!" a teenage girl screamed out.

Lindsay couldn't help but roll her eyes as she turned and continued to walk over to the Stark Tower.

"Watch out!" a man yelled out.

Another woman let out a scream, "They're coming down!"

Lindsay looked up at the Chitauri only to hear a defeaning crash sound right next to her. She nearly dropped down and looked up to see a Chitauri had its eyes set on her. Lindsay shot out ice in his direction but the alien flipped and kicked her within the process. She groaned as she slammed into a car behind her, banging her head pretty hard. Upon looking up, she noticed that she was now surrounded by more Chitauri then just one.

"LOKI!" Lindsay finally let out one final scream.

"We have to do something! They're going to kill that girl! We can't just stand here!" a man yelled out from the sidewalk.

"She's a mutant... I saw her use her power" a woman called out.

Lindsay let out a sob as she closed her eyes, "Loki..."

She braced herself for some form of pain but didn't expect to hear someone else jump down and the Chitauri to scream out in pain. Lindsay flinched as she heard one of the aliens slam down into the car right next to her. Even though the rescue happened in a mere matter of seconds, Lindsay felt too scared to even open her eyes to face one of the Avengers who decided to save her life. It wasn't until she felt a pair of hands up her face and gently kiss her forehead, did she really started to cry as she recognized who had saved her.

Loki gave her a slight smile when he saw her chestnut eyes gaze up into his face. Lindsay quickly got up and embraced him in a tight hug as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Loki breathed out a sigh of relief as he wandered what would've happened if he had not heard her scream out his name when he passed by.

"Why can't you ever do as you're told" Loki said to her with a smile.

"I had to see you" Lindsay breathed out.

"You could've gotten yourself killed" Loki tried to scold her.

"Maybe you should've put that into consideration before you decided to drug me last night" Lindsay turned on him, "Did you honestly think that I was going to stay there until you came back?"

"The Chitauri don't recognize you as an ally" Loki told her.

"I don't care" Lindsay spat out, "You can't just expect me to sit still and not do anything while you go out and lead an army. This isn't just about you anymore! You brought me into this, remember? So no matter what, I'm staying by your side!"

"I don't want to lose you!" Loki yelled out with more force than he really intended, "I made allies with people who I don't even trust. All I really wanted was to have Midgard under my control. This all happened before you and now that I've fallen in love with you, I can't stand to think of what they might do to you if things go wrong"

Lindsay looked into his eyes as she noticed that he was speaking the truth about his fear for her, so she then cupped his face and kissed him with a powerful force. She then moved away from his lips as he was gasping and looked back up into her brown eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me" Lindsay said in a calm voice, "I promise"

Loki smiled a toothless grin as her before he got up and held her hand as he went back to his floating transportation device.

He helped her up onto the forgein object as she walked further onto it as Loki go on after her. Lindsay jumped slightly as she felt it lift up into the air and quickly float back up higher until they were as high up as the rooftops of New York City.

Lindsay felt her stomach roll up into a twist as she slightly backed up and into Loki's chest as he continued to fly at a fast pace. She looked up at his face as he smiled down at her as a couple of Chitauri followed behind his transportation.

Lindsay placed both of her hands on Loki's arms as he flew on through the madness of New York City. She noticed that Loki was going slower than all of the other Chitauri on the same device. A smile escaped her lips as she turned around and hugged him tightly as a sign of a romantic gesture, and mainly so that she wouldn't fall off. Loki smiled as he could tell that his Midgardian Mutant wasn't really used to a device such as this. He took onto hand off of the panel and gently rubbed her back for a couple of seconds before placing his hand back onto the controls.

Lightning crackled in the distance, making the couple turn and look down at the road to see Thor go down onto the street in order to be reunited with the others. Loki slowed his device down to a stop as they were slightly above the groups heads as of right now. From there she could make out Agent Barton and Romanoff, along with Captain America, and Thor. She felt her body tense up as she moved her hand out as she was about to shoot hail down at the group.

"Don't" Loki placed his hand over hers.

"Why not?" Lindsay practically whined.

Loki replied, "Because I'm interested in seeing what they will do next. Also it wouldn't hurt to remind you that my brother has seen what you can do"

"So why are we waiting around?"

"To humor myself"

"I could summon up a huge block of ice" Lindsay suggested.

"Not just yet. Your powers will come into play sometime soon" Loki told her.

Lindsay sighed, "If you wish. I can turn this whole device invisible. They won't be able to figure out where we are located. Or maybe you can drop me off with Selvig? At least there..."

Loki tensed up at the suggestion of leaving Lindsay alone even if it was to protect the Tesseract. He already knew that was what she was going to suggest. His hand automatically wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him as he whispered into her ear.

"We're not going to get separated again" he answered.

"Now you agree with me" Lindsay teased.

"Just stay here with me" Loki told her.

"I need to do something" Lindsay countered.

"You're not turning this device invisible"

"Give me a good reason"

"Because I don't want you to faint right about now" Loki suggested.

"That's a very good point. I'll just sit here and see how Loki takes over Midgard then" Lindsay implied as Loki smirked.


	16. I Don't Care

Lindsay knew that everyone had rejected her nearly all of her life just for a simple and mindless reason. She was a mutant, nothing more and nothing less. Even working with Selvig was a total drag. She had to hide her true self in order for the pair to be accepted into any sort of research anywhere. Now... no more.

"If you're not going to let me finish off the group then let me at least attack the civilians" Lindsay said over her shoulder.

Loki chuckled, "You are really anxious to get blood on your hands. You don't have to prove anything to me anymore"

"It's not about proving myself to you" Lindsay scoffed, "It's about getting even"

"I believe we finally understand one another" Loki smiled down to her.

Lindsay could only turn back and smile at him before they heard a monstrous roar come from under them. She watched as the worm like beast stopped short in its tracks as it lifted up into the air as if something was blocking it. It didn't take long for the mutant to realize that the reason being was because of the Hulk. Seeing that the Avengers claimed their last member back only made her stomach turn into a knot.

Down below, the Chitauri suddenly realized their main threat as screeching, screaming, and snarling echoed throughout the city as they stared down at the group. She too, shared their anger as she more than wanted to deal with the group herself. Lindsay breathed out as she hoped that wasn't the only beast that Loki had up in space.

From where they were, the couple could hear the Hulk let out a roar at the Chitauri as the Avengers circled in together. Lindsay took a glance back over her shoulder to Loki who didn't really look at all pleased with what he was seeing.

"Send the rest" Loki commanded.

"There's more?" Lindsay looked up.

Loki smirked, "Of course there is"

"Good" Lindsay turned and looked back to the Tesseract, "Is it really okay to leave the Tesseract out in the open like that? They will piece together how to close the portal if there's no one there to protect it. As much as I don't want to admit it, they always will. Nick Fury is most likely still communicating with them. I could be the last protection against the Tesseract. I'll stay invisible and keep them preoccupied"

"That won't be necessary"

"Why not?" Lindsay huffed, "Don't give me the whole 'we should stick together' thing again"

"The Tesseract is made up of pure energy" Loki told her, "Nothing will be able to break the barrier. Selvig built it so that the machine will not only give the Tesseract as much power as it needs but also to protect itself. Don't worry so much about it. And what do you mean about the whole 'we should stick together' thing? I thought you just said that we should stick together? And now you want to leave?"

Lindsay avoided Loki's eyes as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Just a theory" Lindsay quipped up.

Thunder rumbled from up above, causing them to look off to the side at the mysterious clouds forming. Loki let out a low growl as he realized who was controlling the random weather.

Electricity crackled within the sky as the lightning shot down to a tower, almost as if it was trying to gain power. It didn't take an absolute genius to figure out that Thor was the one that was controlling everything.

Loki started to move his device once again as they headed on down towards the ground level. Lindsay watched as she heard nothing but the wind rush by her ears as she looked around at the few civilians running around on the streets. With just one flick of her hand, she sent ice in form of spikes down onto either side of the floating device. Loki looked behind them and couldn't help but feel impressed with how she hit a few victims. He turned back around to see her smirking back up at him.

He drove up a little as he roamed themselves through the city as Lindsay continued to send sharp ice down to the humans. Loki smiled as he realized that she wasn't doing this to impress him at all. Lindsay was now doing this out of pure pleasure. Something that Loki had found amusing as he couldn't wait to see who she picks as her next victim.

"Having fun, I see?" Loki finally said, "Show me what else you can do"

"Loki, don't be a tease" Lindsay replied back in a light voice.

"Could you blame me for being just a little bit curious?" Loki implied.

"What do you suggest I do?" Lindsay asked, "You're the one that is keeping me trapped up here"

"How about that hail storm you kept talking about?" Loki suggested, "I'm curious to see how that will play out. Just be mindful to not hurt any of our guests. I have special things planned for them"

Lindsay giggled, "Do I really want to know?"

"You will be present at the time" Loki hinted.

Lindsay lifted up her hands into the air as she closed her eyes and concentrated. From down below she could hear thunderous crashes as a few screams could be heard on the streets. Her hands and mind felt that comforting numbness that she knew people would be complaining of frostbite or brain freezes that she was so easily immune to.

Loki couldn't help but let out a laugh as he noticed huge rocks of ice were appearing out of nowhere and causing so much damage to the public. He really enjoyed seeing the hopeless humans running like ants trying to avoid boots crashing down onto them.

Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple as Lindsay brought her hands back down and placed them on the back of his as he sped off to a different part of the City.


	17. Blast

Loki watched as a helicopter blew up in mid-air, thanks to Lindsay's sharp ice that she thrust at the machine. It seemed that this was no longer an amusement factor as he wandered throughout the city of Manhattan, victory closing in on his grasps. There was nothing that the humans could do right now but just pray. Then maybe Loki will be able to forgive the Midgardians for taking the Tesseract into their world... but first, he would have to see if it was okay with his Queen to spare them. He smiled down to her once again as she placed her hand upon his.

"I'm so fortunate to be up here than running for my life down there. I wonder if any mutants are amongst the crowds?" Lindsay spoke up.

Lindsay looked down to the tanks and army soldiers who were trying their best to fight off the Chitauri. She looked back over to the beam of blue where it seemed like hundreds of the alien race was coming out of the hole. Lindsay didn't feel threatened that the army could do anything about this invasion. She knew deep in her heart that they've already won.

She looked down to Loki's fingers as she laced them together with hers. Loki returned the gesture as he wrapped his fingers around hers. A pair of lips came across her cheek as they tickled her skin, giving her tingling sensations all over her body.

Loki whispered, "I will leave it up to you to find them for me"

"Good" Lindsay replied, "We will need them for further control"

"Patience" Loki advised, "All good things come to those who wait"

"I guess you're right" Lindsay sighed before something caught her eye, "Look at who decided to come and play"

"Agent Romanov" Loki said slowly as he turned his device in her direction.

"I'll turn invisible" Lindsay said in a monotone as she vanished from his eyes before Loki could even open his mouth to speak.

"Good" Loki responded, "But I wouldn't mind if you shot out those nice and sharp ice forms"

"I'm glad we agree on something" Lindsay smiled.

"We got here where we want her" Loki said into her ear.

"Then let's finish her off" Lindsay said as she summoned up an ice so big that it could've been mistaken for a spear.

Suddenly, Loki caught something that nearly hit his face, Lindsay turned around to see that it was an arrow... a blinking arrow. Lindsay gasped and crouched down just as she heard a defeaning blast right in her ear, causing the couple to fall out of the sky.

Lindsay felt like it was a thousand years of her floating in the air before she hit concrete that took the breath right out of her as her vision faded to black.

**(A/N: sorry for making this such a short chapter! I've been really crammed with school work lately and just wanted to destress myself with writing this chapter instead of doing homework :) thank you to all of the fans who read this! The story wouldn't have gotten so popular without you guys!)**


	18. Bittersweet Goodbye

"What happened to you?!" Lindsay shouted out as she ran over to Loki smashed into the ground.

"The Hulk" Loki said in a tight voice, "He's much more powerful than I realized. Remind me to not upset him in the near future"

"We need to get you out of here"

"No"

"No?" Lindsay repeated.

"I know you are really upset to hear this but it's over" Loki replied, "I can feel the scepter is closing in on the Tesseract. They figured out how to close the portal"

Lindsay shook her head, "Not if I kill them first"

"You would kill Erik Selvig just to have us rule the world?" Loki questioned.

Lindsay nodded, "If that's what needs to be done than yes"

"Don't do it" Loki told her.

Lindsay stared down to him in confusion, "Why not? This is what you've always wanted and it's only a scientist who is standing between your path in becoming a King"

Loki moved his hand over and gently took her hand into his. Lindsay looked down to his hand before a teardrop splashed down onto their fingers.

"I don't want you to turn into someone like me" Loki finally let out, "Your heart is so pure, I don't want to have it tainted as much as mine has"

Lindsay gawked at him as she felt a painful lump rise in her throat that it made it difficult for her to swallow. She looked into his eyes and could see that they were truthful and it almost looked like he too was about to cry. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she realized what he was leading up to. She looked away and back at the chaos that was happening outside as she just wished that she could teleport them somewhere private. Lindsay finally turned back to Loki who was watching her closely as if not wanting to forget how she looks.

As much as Loki didn't want to do it, he had to break Lindsay's heart. It was the only way to get her away from him. It was the only way to make sure that the Avenger's team wouldn't figure out who she was. As much as it pains him to do this, it was the only way to make sure that she will be safe.

Lindsay cupped his face, bent down and kissed him one last time on the lips. Their lips molded into each other as Loki gently stroked her hair as he wished that he could freeze time into just this. But eventually, their lips broke a part as they leaned their heads back into each other's as one final moment together.

Lindsay sobbed as she backed away from him, blowing him one last kiss before she turned around and ran away from him. Her body screamed for her to turn back, turn Loki invisible, and then try this invasion again soon.

"I love you, Loki" Lindsay whispered to him, hoping that he could hear her.

Lindsay burst outside into the warm air as she gasped in the smoke and pollution as some sort of defeat.

"Lindsay?" a voice came from in front of her, "Is that you?"

"Erik" Lindsay replied back without even looking at the man.

"You're alright!" Erik smiled as he made his way toward her.

He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug that she used to love to receive from him. He squeezed her tight and nearly lifted her off of the ground.

Lindsay only stiffly returned the favor as she lightly patted him on the back. Her insides felt like hollow as she didn't find the familiar comfort that she once did in Erik's arms.

"What about you?" Lindsay broke the hug, "I thought that you were under Loki's control. How did you manage to get out of it"

"I got knocked out" Erik said like as if it was some sort of accomplishment.

Lindsay saw something move in the corner of her eye that made her turn to look. She saw the two agents, the Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, and Loki's brother walk over to Loki. Her body stiffened as she wanted to go in there and hurt them just like they hurt Loki. She clenched her jaw so hard that she thought it would break. Lindsay forced herself to look back over to Erik who was also looking over at the Avengers team.

"What's going to happen now?" Lindsay asked, "To Loki, I mean. What about all of this? S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main priority was to keep all of this a top-secret. How are they going to explain everything here? Everything's exposed now. Nothing's going to be going back to how it used to be anymore. These Midgardians are going to be wanting some answers that they know only S.H.I.E.L.D. can answer"

"Midgardians?" Erik repeated.

"I guess it's something I picked up on" Lindsay shrugged.

Erik did a small sigh as he walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder and started to walk with her. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a fatherly way as she kept in pace with him, not knowing that she would've killed him if Loki hadn't told her not to. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see that Loki was staring at her through the glass. Lindsay couldn't take her eyes off of him which Erik Selvig caught onto but for the wrong reason.

"Don't worry Lindsay, he's not going to come near you anymore" Erik said in a firm and strict voice.


	19. Kryptonite

"Time to say goodbye" Erik said the next morning.

"Good riddance to" Agent Barton commented, "I just wished I could've put an arrow through his socket"

"Be nice, Clint" Natasha responded in a sarcastic tone.

Lindsay twitched as she wanted so much to through ice down onto everyone as the Avengers, Erik, Lindsay and Loki walked over to a clearing. She glanced over to Loki who was staring straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. She let out a sigh and shoved her pockets deeper into her coat as her stomach twisted into a knot. No matter how hard it was right now, she had to keep in her tears and force her poker face to remain in tact. Lindsay knew that she would be collapsing down to the ground crying if Loki did turn and look back at her.

"All I really care about is to see him disappear off into space" Bruce took a double glance to the suitcase, "Along with that"

"I'm glad to see that the world is at peace... in a way" Steve Rogers spoke up.

"It's a pity to see the Tesseract leave" Tony sighed, "I really was looking forward to another cosmic explosion that probably would've put our world in a firing pit of peril"

"We agreed that I was going to take both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. That was our deal" Thor said in a firm tone.

"It's called a joke" Tony rolled his eyes, "Next time you come back to Earth, we are enrolling into preschool. Maybe Steve can join you and you guys will be buddies?"

Steve, at least got the joke, and waved his hands up as in surrender, "No thanks. I think I'm going to stick to that new site that Dr. Banner showed me"

Banner chuckled, "I introduced him to Wikipedia"

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she tried her best not to talk and mingle with these low-lives. She glanced back over to Loki who quickly tore his gaze away from hers. Lindsay wanted somehow to know what he was really thinking. She wanted to know if there was anything else that he wanted to say to her.

"I am sorry for your troubles" Thor spoke up, "I wish I could help with the aftermath but I really can not stay"

"You can help by taking out the trash" Natasha nodded over to Loki.

"Thank you for coming anyways" Clint responded, "We wouldn't have gotten that far as to winning this thing without you"

Erik cleared his throat, "Shall we get this over with?"

Natasha shrugged, "Might as well. There's nothing really left to say"

Tony nodded, "I just really hate goodbyes"

"Oh, I do too" Banner commented as he put the Tesseract into a container for Thor, "But I hope to God I never see this thing again"

Steve nodded, "You and me, both"

Thor turned to Erik Selvig, "Take care of yourself"

Thor walked over to Loki and turned one handle over to him Loki glanced down to the handle and then over to Lindsay. Lindsay felt her heart skip into a million beats as she felt Erik Selvig pulled his arm protectively around her. Loki took a hold of the handle as a blue light formed around them and both Thor and Loki shot up into the sky.

Lindsay swallowed, "Take care of yourself. Be safe"

Erik gave her a comforting grip, "Don't worry about Thor. He'll take care of that bastard, Loki"

"Don't talk about him like that" Lindsay snapped before she recovered herself, "He's still very dangerous"

Erik glanced down to her, "Not anymore"

Lindsay sighed, "Erik, what's going to happen now? What are we going to do? This is a lot bigger than what happened when Thor first dropped down. People know too much"

"We just have to go back to how things really were in the beginning" Erik replied back.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Right, as a mutant... lovely"

Erik turned and faced her, "I remember what happened while I was under Loki's control"

"You do?" Lindsay asked as she blinked in surprise.

"You sacrificed yourself willingly to a demigod over the love of your friend... I believe you deserve a spot in the Avengers Team" Erik told her.

Lindsay glanced back up to the sky as she said her final farewell mentally. For some reason, she knew it wasn't going to be long until they will be reunited once again and that was what brought a smile onto her lips.


	20. Soundtrack

_**Taking Over Me- Evanescence**_

_**The Howling- Within Temptation**_

_**Stand My Ground- Within Temptation**_

_**Our Solemn Hour- Within Temptation**_

_**Courtesy Call- Thousand Foot Krutch**_

_**I Don't Care- Apocalyptica**_

_**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**_


End file.
